Lutando por amor!
by Anna R Black
Summary: ELES são bonitos, charmosos, populares e ... galinhas! Até que um belo dias seus pais decidem se mudar para uma cidade pacata do interior chamada Forks! Aonde eles conheceram ELAS e eles iram aprender a dar mais valor a vida lutando por um amor!
1. Prólogo

**_Pov Edward_**

Estamos saindo da nossa maravilhosa vida californiana para ir para uma cidade no fim do mundo!!!!!! Só meu pai mesmo pra fazer isso com a gente, deixei tantas gatinhas sedentas de amor para dar pro gostosão aqui!!! Espero que naquele fim de mundo tenha mulheres para me divertir pelo menos!!! Vocês devem estar se perguntando quem sou eu! Sou Edward Cullen, tenho 19 anos e moro com meus pais Carlisle e Esme e tenho mais três irmãos, Jasper de 17, Emmett de 19 e Jacob de 17, todos fomos adotados quando meninos e somos muito unidos nas farras e em cumplicidades, fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelo meu irmão.

- Pai qual é a cidade que estamos indo? – perguntou jasper

- Forks filho! – respondeu meu pai! – logo estamos chegando, uns 20 minutos e já estamos na nossa nova casa!

Meu pai tinha recebido uma oferta de emprego aqui em Forks que era muito boa por sinal a oferta, então ele se mudou e a trupe veio junto! Fiquei observando pela janela as casinhas da cidade e me perguntei logo se naquele lugar deveria ter uma balada decente ou talvez um shopping! Quando percebi o carro o carro havia parado e minha mãe virou o rosto para trás e falou.

- Queridos chegamos, fora do carro! – falou Esme sorrindo e dando leves risadinhas. Até que a casa não era mal, era grande e tinha uma enorme floresta atrás, percebi que também tinha uma piscina maravilhosa ali, já imagino as festas maravilhosas que faremos por aqui. Começamos a retirar malas e perteces de dentro do carro e me lembrei dos nossos carros.

- Pai quando nossos carros chegam? – perguntei ao meu pai.

- Amanhã no mais tardar filho! – respondeu ele.

E novamente parei e fitei aquela casa que me trazia energias estranhas, mas tinha um sentido gostoso nisso e sabia que mudanças estavam prestes a vir.

_**CONTINUA......**_

**

* * *

**

**_N/a: _**

_E ai o que acharam?????? Já vou postar o primeiro epi einh galera ^^ _

_kisses and butterflys for all S2_

_Anna R Black_


	2. Conhecendo os vizinhos!

Capitulo 1 – Conhecendo os vizinhos!

_**Pov Edward**_

Entramos na nossa nova casa, muito aconchegante e começamos a arrumar tudo por onde passávamos, no andar de baixo a casa tinha uma sala de jantar, cozinha, escritório, lavanderia, área de jogos, dois banheiros, sala de televisão/cinema, minha mãe caprichou na decoração da nesse andar. Agora iríamos arrumar o andar de cima da casa aonde tinha quatro quartos de solteiros, dois de visitas, um de casal, sendo todos suítes e uma pequena biblioteca com escritório, cada um foi direto para o seu quarto, cheguei ao meu e me deitei todo esparramado do jeitinho que eu gosto e logo em seguida fui dar um jeito de arrumar meu quarto, peguei minha mala tirei minhas roupas e taquei dentro do meu guarda-roupa, homem que arruma seu guarda-roupa é frutinha demais, fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela campainha.

- Filhos venham aqui! – falou minha mãe.

Sai do quarto e encontrei meus irmãos no corredor e descemos juntos para sala e quando chegamos lá...**UOWWWWWWW** que gatas!!!! Eu olhei para os meus irmos e todos pensaram a mesma coisa....**DIVERSÃO GARANTIDA....**essas gatinhas vão estar na minha fácil, fui logo abrindo meu sorriso torto que derrete qualquer uma e sentando do lado da minha mãe.

- Queridos essas são algumas de nossas vizinhas, Lauren, Jéssica, Tanya e Victória! – NOSSAAAAAAAAAA que loirão essa Tanya ela vai ser minha, oh só toda facinho pra mim, logo meu "amigo" entra em ação, meu sorriso se alargou mais ainda em recepção as meninas! E nos apresentamos um por um.

- Prazer! Eu sou Edward!

- Prazer! Eu sou Emmett!

- Encantando! Eu sou Jasper!

- E eu Jacob, mas pode me chamar de Jake! E prazer meninas!

- Meninas vocês não gostariam de jantar conosco? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Desculpa senhora, mas não podemos temos que para casa agora, só viemos nos apresentar! – respondeu a tal de Lauren sorrindo pro Emmett..IIIIIIIIII essa ai tá facinho pra ele!

- Tudo bem! – falou minha mãe sorrindo – Foi um prazer conhecê-las!

- Igualmente Senhora! – responderam todas em uníssono.

Elas se levantaram e foram em direção a porta e cada uma foi para suas casas, minha mãe foi para cozinha fazer a janta, meu pai pro escritório e eu e os meninos fomos para sala de jogos.

- Brooooo vocês viram que gatas! – falou o Jake

- A Jéssica já me lançou uns olhares, logo tá na minha! – falou Jasper todo se sentindo!

- A loirão é minha! – já fui dizendo.

- A Lauren não dou uma semana e vai estar na banheirinha do garanhão Emm aqui! – quem mais podia falar **EMMETT** claro.

Depois da sessão de que gata é de quem, fomos cada um pro seu quarto se arrumar para tomar jantar, tomei um belo de um banho me perfumei e fui pra sala de jantar aonde todos já nos esperávamos.

- Filhos os carros de vocês já chegaram e estão na garagem! – falou meu pai e todos assentiram com um aceno.

Minha mãe preparou um jantar maravilhoso a mesa estava repleta de delícias, frango assado recheado com farofa, salpicão, arroz com manteiga de ervas, estava tudo uma delícia, na hora que íamos começar a nos servir a campainha tocou novamente e meu pai se levantou e falou que iria atender, demorou poucos minutos e meu pai chegou com duas pessoas uma senhora e um senhor.

- Queridos espero que não se importem, mas chamei eles para jantar conosco esses são nossos vizinhos aqui do lado, são Charles e Renée! - eles assentiram com a cabeça com um comprimento – Essa é minha esposa Esme e esses são meus filhos Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Jacob .

- Venham sente-se e fique a vontade! – respondeu Esme com um sorriso.

- Licença! – respondeu a Renée

- Vocês moram há muito tempo aqui Charles? – perguntou meu Carlisle.

- Sim desde quando as meninas nasceram moramos aqui! – respondeu Charles. **OPA!!!** Meninas melhor prestar atenção agora.

- **OH!! **Então vocês têm filhas como se chamam? – perguntou minha mãe

- Temos quatro filhas dois casais de gêmeas! Rosalie e Isabella de 19, Renesmee e Alice de 17. – respondeu Renée. Nossaaaaaaaaaa que perfeito quatro filhas, olhei para os meus irmãos e vi que mais diversões teríamos.

- E suas filhas porque não vieram com vocês? – perguntou meu pai. Charles e Renée se olharam e a feição deles ficou triste.

- Nossas meninas não se encontram coma gente! – respondeu Charles.

- Elas estão viajando?? – perguntou o jasper.

- Não....- falou Charles e deu um longo suspiro – elas estão em tratamento no hospital de Seattle. O Clima ficou pesadão aqui, todos reparamos na tristeza que eles escondiam, meu pai com um ótimo médico se pronunciou.

- Me perdoem, mas qual o problema das meninas?

- Elas têm uma doença que as impossibilita de sair ao sol! – falou Charles.

- Como vocês descobriram isso? – perguntou o Jake

- Nossa pobre Isabella tinha apenas quatro anos, estava brincando no nosso quintal quando Rose entra correndo em casa chorando e quando fomos ver o que estava acontecendo, e quando chegamos lá minha Bella estava desmaiada no chão, a partir desse dia descobrimos que a Rose estava com princípio dessa mesma doença e fizemos o exame nas nossas outras filhas e o resultado deu o mesmo que o da Rose, de mês e mês elas tem que ir fazer exames e ver como estão. – falou Renée. Permaneci-me calado com o assunto, não sabia como me retratar com o acontecimento, deve ser muito triste mesmo, mas fui tirado dos meus devaneios por um toque de telefone.

- Licença! – falou Charles – Jura....não acredito.....obrigada meu Deus...então vocês chegam de madrugada!...... Ótimo.....esperaremos por vocês! ....tbm amo vocês filhas....beijo tchau! – Charles desligou o telefone e virou para Renéé com um belo sorriso. – Renée nossas meninas estão voltando, chegam amanhã de madrugada!

- Que ótimo querido! – eles se abraçaram tão forte que dava pra sentir a energia daqui.

- Que maravilhoso isso! – falou minha mãe – Espero conhecê-las em breve!

- O que precisarem podem contar conosco! – falou meu pai.

- Muito obrigada mesmo! Mas precisamos ir, temos que preparar tudo para a vinda das nossas filhas, elas estudam em casa e não é muito fácil para elas, elas praticamente não tem contato com o mundo, a única amiga que elas tem é a Ângela filhas dos Weber aqui da casa da frente, uma ótima amiga, ela que trás o mundo de fora para elas. – falou Charles, mas fiquem curioso e resolvi perguntar.

- Como assim trás o mundo de fora?

- Ângela por aonde vai grava tudo, praias, florestas, flores, tudo que elas são impossibilitadas de fazer durante o dia, mas tenho fé que ainda vamos achar uma forma de curar nossas filhas para que elas possam ter uma vida normal. – respondeu Renée – Esme e Carlisle muito obrigada pelo jantar fabuloso e meninos foi um prazer conhecê-los.

- Igualmente! – respondemos todos em uníssono.

Charlie e Renée se retiraram da mesa e meus pais foram abrir a porta para eles e eles voltaram e tomamos sorvete de chocolate como sobremesa, e ajudamos nossa mãe a limpar a sala e depois a cozinha até que minha mãe comentou.

- História difícil a deles!

- Sim querida, o que eles precisarem estamos dispostos, estudarei e pesquisarem um pouco sobre esse caso! – falou meu pai.

Demos um enorme beijo de boa noite na nossa mãe e um abraço no nosso pai e fomos para nosso quarto que amanhã começa nossas aulas e tenho que acordar disposto para pegar as gatinhas, me troquei e deitei na minha cama e adormeci logo em seguida.

_**Continua......**_

_

* * *

_

_N/a:_

_E ai o que acharam da minha mais nova fic, é só o comecinho pra vocês terem idéia dos perrengues que estão por vir!_

_**E ACOMPANHEMMMM minha outra fic:**_

_./historia/44157/Descobertas_Amorosas_

_**E COMENTEM EINH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_E to precisando de uma beta alguém se abilita???????_

_kisses and butterflys for all_

_Anna R Black_


	3. Aulas!

_**CONTÊM CENAS DE SEXO!**_

_***********************_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Demos um enorme beijo de boa noite na nossa mãe e um abraço no nosso pai e fomos para nosso quarto que amanhã começa nossas aulas e tenho que acordar disposto para pegar as gatinhas, me troquei e deitei na minha cama e adormeci logo em seguida. _

_**Continua......**_

Capitulo 2 – Aulas!

_**Pov Edward**_

Acordei com a merda do meu despertador tocando, e levantei de mau gosto para ir para a escola, que porcaria viu a única coisa que salva é pegar as gostosinhas no intervalo da aula, fui ao banheiro tomei um banho e fiz minha higiene bucal, coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta cinza escura, dei uma olhada no espelho e desarrumei meu cabelo que era um charme pras gatinhas, ninguém ia resistir ao gostosão aqui.

- Desce logo Edward! – gritou o babaca do jake.

- To indo já! – peguei meus materiais e desci a escada para tomar café, tomei um suco de laranja e me despedi da minha mãe junto com os meus irmãos e fomos em direção da garagem.

- E ai quem vai com quem? – perguntou o Jasper quando chegamos.

- Eu vou sozinho, porque ainda hoje eu pego alguma gatinha! – falo o Jake com um sorriso no rosto!

- Então vamos todos sozinhos, e eu quero a jacuzzi coberta sem impedimentos einh, hoje eu traço gostoso aquela Lauren! – Emmett falou com um sorrisão no rosto.

- Beleza então! – respondemos em uníssono.

Cada um foi para o seu carro, eu para o meu digníssimo Volvo, o Emmett para seu Jeep, o Jasper resolveu ir com o Aston e o Jake foi com o Audi, as meninas ficam loucas quando vêem nossos carros vai ser fácil pegar qualquer menina e levava pra dar uma por aqui. Entrei no carro e fui logo ligando o som, e colocando uma músiquinha tranqüila pro gatão chegar com tudo.

Taylor Swift/ Crazier - .com/watch?v=8xpY49Q2mjw

I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
You came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Oh-oooh

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
Oh-oooh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier  
Crazier

Eu sei parece coisa de gay, mas eu adoro música romântica e clássica, mas não vou ficar espalhando por ai, só meus brothers que sabem disso, principalmente porque sou chegadão em trilha sonora de filme. Comecei a avistar a escola e já fui entrando no estacionamento e avistei os carros dos meus irmãos também, lógico que sairíamos do carro arrancando suspiros da galerada. Sai do carro ao mesmo tempo em que meus irmãos, se fosse combinado não daria certo, logo os olhares se voltaram para todos nós e o mesmo grupinho de garotas que foi lá em casa veio em direção a nós.

- Olá meninos! – falou a loirão, a Tanya acho.

- Olá! – respondemos com um sorriso, e lógico já joguei meu charme pra ela. – Então vocês poderiam mostrar a escola para gente?

- Lógico! – respondeu a Tanya com um sorriso enorme e safado, essa ta no papo, vou comer rapidinho. Eu me aproximei de Tanya e coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e susurrei no pé do ouvido dela.

- Vamos gatinha? – e aproveitei e dei uma mordidinha ali.

(N/a: contém lemons a partir daqui, meu primeiro lemon *.*)

- C-lllar-ooo! – gaguejo a coitada, quero só ver se ela vai gaguejar assim na hora que eu penetrar ela gostoso. E fomos assim eu com a Tanya, Emmett com a Lauren, Jasper com a Jéssica e o Jake com a Victória, cada um foi pra um corredor com um pano lógico, pegar ela de jeito já de manhã. Joguei a Tanya num corredor próximo que havia e fui logo à prensando na parede, e tascando um beijão nela, fui aproximando mais os nossos corpos e senti os bicos do seios dela enrijecer de vontade, não agüentei e fui colocando a mão na blusa dela enquanto escutava os gemidos dela abafados pelos meus beijos, assim que toquei seus mamilos intumescidos senti ela apertando as pernas, nossa a gata deve ta toda molhadinha já pra mim, parei com os meus beijos e senti ela reclamar, olhei para um lado e para o outro e vi que não tinha ninguém e vi uma porta e entrei, era uma dispensa com materiais de limpeza, assim que entrei com a Tanya lá tranquei a porta e virei pra Tanya com o meu melhor sorriso safado.

- Você sabe o que eu quero? – ela não conseguiu me responder, apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, e logo fui me aproximando e retirando minha camisa e logo abrindo o zíper da minha calça e desabotoando ela e retirando meu pênis pra fora.

- Vem gatinha chupa gostoso pra mim chupa! – a Tanya se abaixou e foi logo pegando meu pênis e deu umas lambidinhas e mordidinhas, tava muito gostoso, mas já tive melhores, mas pra começo está ótimo, peguei os cabelos dela e formei um rabo de cavalo e pressionei meu pênis pra dentro da boca dela, e logo ela começou a chupar e lambe-lo todo, eu soltei uns gemidos involuntários, enquanto ela fazia o movimento de vai e vem com a cabeça até que eu percebi que ia gozar e enrijeci dentro da boca dela expelindo todo meu liquido quente.

- Isso gata engole tudinho! – falei pra ela e vi ela lambendo o meu pênis até não ter mais nenhuma gotinha. Assim que ela terminou eu a puxei pra cima e fui logo arrancando aquela blusa dela junto com o sutien e fui logo chupando seus mamilos, eu mordiscava lambia com todo fervor vi ela novamente roçando as pernas todinha pronta pra me receber.

- Tira a calça! – ordenei a ela, e ela foi logo retirando a calça e o pequeno pedaço de seda, me deparando com o meu brinquedinho, me agachei e separei seus lábios carnudos e comecei a passar os meus dedos nela e aprofundei um em sua entrada, e depois mais um dedo e fui fazendo movimento de vai e vem e estimulando seu clitóris, aumentei os movimentos e vi que a respiração dela ficou cada vez mais forte e logo ela estava gozando na minha mão, em seguida me levantei e peguei uma perna dela e fui logo a penetrando e escutando um gemido dela.

- Você gosta putinha disso? – eu falava enquanto estocava fundo nela e mordia seu pescoço – Vai responde pra mim! – eu falava e estocava mais fundo.

- S-iiimm=m! – gemeu ela ofegando.

- Isso putinha geme pra mim geme! – continue estocando fundo e forte quando senti que estava próximo de gozar sai de dentro dela sobre murmúrios e reclamações dela, mas eu tinha outras intenções.

- Vai putinha fica de quatro pra mim e empina esse rabinho gostoso pra eu fuder ele todinho! – ela fez assim como mandei e logo fui entrando no orifício dela enquanto ela gemia de prazer e dor, eu fui fundo e sem dó batendo minhas coxas contra as nádegas dela, até sentir novamente meu membro se enrijecer e logo aquela sensação de liberdade gozando no rabinho dela, dei uma última estocada e sai de dentro dela.

- Se veste e vamos pra aula! – peguei minha camiseta e vesti ela e fechei minhas calças e peguei novamente meu material, ela pegou suas roupas e se vestiu rapidamente e saímos da dispensa.

- Até depois da aula, você vai querer uma carona? – perguntei pra Tanya.

- Lógico que eu vou! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando, é melhor eu tirar o cavalinho dela da chuva e ir logo explicado que eu não namoro ninguém.

- Gata só pra explicar, eu não namoro, eu só curto, se quiser vai ser assim, na hora que eu quiser eu também mando você pastar o que me diz? – fui explicito com as palavras, ela abaixou a cabeça e simplesmente falou.

- Sim! Eu aceito! – pelo menos tenho um brinquedinho para eu pegar todo dia até aparecer outro melhor.

- E na hora do intervalo eu e meus irmãos nos sentamos sozinhos sem garota beleza! – dei um beijo nela e fui em direção a minha sala de aula. Entrei na sala e logo encontrei o Emmett com um sorrisão no rosto e já vi que ele ia falar merda.

- Fala Emm! – disse me aproximando e sentado do seu lado.

- Fala Ed! E ai como foi sua manhã? – perguntou o Emm com um sorrisinho travesso.

- Já peguei a Tanya na dispensa e dei um trato na garota, ela já topou ser meu brinquedinho sexual enquanto eu quiser! – soltei uma risadinha seguida do Emm.

- A Lauren também aceitou e de quebra ganhei uma chupada gostosa! – o Emm deu um soquinho de leve na minha mão e focamos nossa atenção para a aula.

*

*

*

*

Chegou a hora do intervalo eu e o Emm nos levantamos e fomos em direção do refeitório aonde encontramos meus outros irmãos sentados numa mesa afastada como sempre.

- Fala garotos! – comprimentei meus irmãos com um soquinho. E nos sentamos e já começamos o papo que mais nos agradava PUTARIA.

- Aeww quem pegou já? – perguntou o Jazz com um sorriso.

- Eu ganhei uma bela de uma chupada e depois só rabada! – terminou o Emm rindo.

- Eu fui logo de rabada bem forte pra ela não reclamar nada! – respondeu o Jake

- Eu dedei, fui de rabada, fui de bucetinha, levei uma chupada gostosa! – respondi sorrindo.

- Caramba Ed, mas já foi assim rápido! – Falou o Jazz dando uma risadinha – Eu fui só de dedada e peitinho. – falou o Jasper sussurrando.

- Que lerdo Jazz! – falo o Emm rindo.

- Depois eu pego de jeito ela, que ela vai pedir até a rego! – depois dessa todos rimos. Continuamos conversando sobre as aulas e a nova escola e notei que tinha uma morena com uma câmera na mão gravando o refeitório.

- Gente olha lá a morena gravando o refeitório! – todo mundo virou na hora – Será que é ela a menina que grava para os vizinhos! Vou perguntar para alguém! – minha curiosidade aflorada me vez levantar da minha mesa e ir numa mesa ao lado da minha.

- Com licença? – perguntei relutante e um menino loiro virou.

- Sim. – respondeu ele.

- Me chamo Edward, prazer! – me apresentei antes por questão de educação, não que eu precisa-se.

- Eu me chamo Mike, prazer! – respondeu o menino me direcionando a mão para que eu aperta-se e assim eu o fiz.

- Desculpe minha curiosidade, mas você sabe me responder o porquê daquela moça estar filmando tudo aqui na escola, eu sou novo por aqui. – respondi.

- Tudo bem! Aquela é a Ângela Weber, e ela ta filmando para as Swans! – ele suspirou, mas porque do suspiro, será que ele as conhece?

- Quem são as Swans? – me atrevi a perguntar mesmo sabendo quem são, mas eu sentia uma curiosidade a saber sobre esse assunto.

- Elas são uns anjos que Deus colocou na Terra em forma de pecado para que nenhum homem chegue perto! – terminou suspirando longamente, nossa que profundo o cara, fiquei até curioso.

- Como assim? – tive que novamente perguntar, ele fitou o nada e começou a falar.

- Um dia tive a chance de acompanhar a Ângela até a casa das meninas, e levei-a até a porta como um bom amigo ai ela tocou a campainha e foi a mesma coisa que abrir a porta para o paraíso, a loira de cachos longos, os cabelos castanhos avermelhados caindo sobre o ombro, o repicado dócil e o bronze reluzente de um anjo, os seres mais lindos que meus olhos já presenciaram, pensei que meu coração iria parar quando elas sorriram para mim, logo a Ângela entrou e todos se despediram e eu tive que ir embora e nunca mais as vi. – realmente o cara é ligadão nelas, depois de terminar de contar virou-se pra mim – É isso, eu daria tudo pra ver o brilho delas de novo, mas só sob os olhares de Ângela e sua câmera que as pessoas chegam perto delas, elas têm uma doença a qual não podem deslumbrar o brilho do sol o qual as faz muito mal. – terminado de falar resolvi em despedir e falar com os meus irmãos.

- E ai cara o que o garoto disse? – perguntou o Jake.

- Ela é a amiga das meninas que grava tudo para elas, o interessante foi como ele descreveu as meninas! – respondi fitando cada um dos meus irmãos.

- Como assim? – perguntou o Emm, cheguei a dar uma risadinha da coincidência.

- Ele as descreveu como "_uns anjos que Deus colocou na Terra em forma de pecado para que nenhum homem chegue perto!" – _falei exatamente a frase que o tal de Mike falou.

- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – argumentou o Jazz.

- Realmente eu não sei viu! Mas o que importa agora, vamos pra sala que de tarde a gente tem uns pegas pra dar! – respondi soltando uma risadinha seguida pelos meus irmãos. Levantamos da mesa e fomos em direção as nossas aulas, entramos e nos sentamos e tentamos prestar atenção em tudo que o professor falava, mas estava difícil, eu estava pensando no que o Mike falou sobre as Swans.

*

*

*

*

Terminou as aulas e fui direto para o estacionamento buscar a Tanya e me divertir um pouquinho hehehe, chegando lá peguei a loirão e entramos no carro.

- E ai gata tudo bem? – perguntei a ela.

- Tudo sim e com você? – perguntou a Tanya.

- Melhor agora! – disse passando a mal na perna da Tanya o qual arrancou pelos suspiros dela. Arranquei com o carro e fui em direção a floresta que tinha próxima a minha casa e a da Tanya, quando eu desviei para entrar na floresta a Tanya me chamou.

- Ed pra onde a gente ta indo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Se divertir! – olhei para ela e abri um sorriso torto. E logo fui estacionando o carro, ai eu olhei pra ela e já fui desabotoando minhas calças.

- Vem putinha me chupa! – falei pra Tanya e logo ela se agachou no carro e começou aquele vai e vem gostoso, hora chupando, mordendo e lambendo em torturando estava uma delicia até que eu senti enrijecer e gozei com tudo na boca dela – Agora limpa tudinho que eu vou te comer no rabinho bem gostoso! – ela terminou de lamber meu pênis e foi tirando as calças, enquanto isso eu afastei meu banco para trás a fim de me dar mais conforto, chamei ela e ela veio pra cima de mim. – Fica de costas! – mandei e ela virou e eu já fui e menti nela com tudo no rabinho dela enquanto ela gemia e eu mordia seu ombro e estocava com mais força – Isso sua vadiazinha geme pra mim que eu vou fuder você todinha! – acelerei o vai e vem até que senti gozar nela toda. Parei e respirei e sai dela e arrumei minhas calças, e mandei ela se arrumar também, percebi que ela estava com a cara fechada, ela pensava o que? Que eu ia tratar ela com carinho e ficar passando a mão nela até eu dizer que eu gosto dela? **ATÈ PARECE! **

Arrumei meu banco e fui deixar a Tanya em casa, deixei ela e fui estacionar na minha casa, assim que sai do carro eu escutei.

- Vai vadia rebola gostoso no meu pau vai! – escutei o Emm falando e logo em seguida fui para o meu quarto antes que eu escuta-se outros gemidos da menina que o Emm está pegando.

_**Pov Emmett**_

Acabaram as aulas e fui direto para o meu carro, a Lauren já estaria lá me esperando, cheguei já tascando um beijão nela e prensando meu corpo no dela até ela sentir minha ereção e gemer no meu ouvido.

- Isso assim que eu gosto! – sussurrei ao ouvido dela e logo mordisquei a orelha dela. – Vamos pra minha casa agora, eu quero fuder você todinha! – falei e dei uma mordida no ombro dela. Entramos no Jeep e assim que tirei o carro da escola já fui mandando ela começar o serviço em mim.

- Gata me chupa agora! – ordenei olhando para a rua.

- Mm-maa-ss não é perr-iggo-sso! - falou a Lauren burra.

- Cala a boca e faz o que eu to mandando! – falei e logo ela foi abaixando o zíper da minha calça e tirando meu pau para fora e abocanhando ele com tudo. – Isso vadia chupa ele até o talo! – nossa aquilo estava muito gostoso, não espero a hora de fuder ela todinha. Fui logo chegando em casa e estacionando e tirando a boca dela do meu pau, ainda bem que minha mãe e meu pai trabalhavam de tarde e só voltavam a noite, assim eu podia aproveitar e comer quantas putinhas eu estiver afim. Saímos do carro e fui logo andando até a jacuzzi e ligando ela, estava afim de uma foda bem gostosa e intensa, pra que carinhos, isso só atrasa a diversão.

- Tira a roupa vadia que eu vou te comer aqui e agora! – ela começou a tirar a roupa bem lentamente e isso já estava me tirando do sério. – Tira rápido essa roupa! – assim que falei ela arrancou a roupa de pressa e eu já fui puxando ela e chupando os seios dela enquanto penetrava dois dedos na entrada dela, e senti ela arfando com os movimentos que eu fazia nela, eu retirei os dedos e coloquei ela de quatro com os braços apoiados na jacuzzi, e fui logo penetrando no rabinho dela.

- **AHHHH!** – ela gemeu de dor e prazer enquanto eu estocava com força e bem fundo.

- Vai cachorra geme pra mim enquanto eu te arrombo todinha! – falei e coloquei mais força no rabinho dela todo alargado já, retirei meu pau de dentro dela e entrei na Jacuzzi com a Lauren e fui logo mandando ela sentar no meu colo enquanto ela descia e subia no meu pau e eu arrobava a bucetinha dela, toda percebi que um carro tinha chegado, mas tava nem ai, ninguém viria me incomodar.

- Vai vadia rebola gostoso no meu pau vai! – ela começou a rebolar nele e logo senti que eu ia gozar, e foi uma explosão de felicidade, eu gozei e me sentia relaxado. – Vai Lauren sai daqui e se veste! – ela fez uma cara de indignada e foi saindo da piscina e abriu a boca.

- Mas eu nem gozei! – falou ela tentando fazer manha.

- E daí! Isso não é problema meu e você já estava ciente disso, se quiser alguém pra te fazer gozar arrume um namorado e não me enche, com o totoso aqui é só diversão! – Ela fechou a cara colocou as roupas e foi em direção a casa dela e eu continue um pouco mais na jacuzzi e depois sai de lá e limpei-a toda e fui à cozinha comer alguma coisa. Escutei a porta da sala se abrindo e o Jake e o Jazz entraram e vieram comer também junto comigo, ficamos papeando e depois cada um foi para seu quarto e eu resolvi tirar um cochilo e só acordar na hora da janta.

_**CONTINUA......**_

_

* * *

_

_**N/a:**_

_E ai o que acharam do epi??????? E das minhas lemons??? gente foi as primeiras e ainda viram muitas viu, tem história até o amor chegar ehehehhe _

_**  
COMENTEM E GENTE ESPALHEM SOBRE MiNHAS FICS ehhehe!**_

_**E ACOMPANHEMMMM minha outra fic:**_

.net/s/5651463/1/Descobertas_Amorosas

_**E COMENTEM EINH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**_Respondendo reviews:_**

_**Aaminah16**** -** Ta postado gata ^^ que bom que vc gostou!!  
_

_**kisses and butterflys for all**_

_**Anna R Black**_


	4. Motel x EscondeEsconde!

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_- E daí! Isso não é problema meu e você já estava ciente disso, se quiser alguém pra te fazer gozar arrume um namorado e não me enche, com o totoso aqui é só diversão! – Ela fechou a cara colocou as roupas e foi em direção a casa dela e eu continue um pouco mais na jacuzzi e depois sai de lá e limpei-a toda e fui à cozinha comer alguma coisa. Escutei a porta da sala se abrindo e o Jake e o Jazz entraram e vieram comer também junto comigo, ficamos papeando e depois cada um foi para seu quarto e eu resolvi tirar um cochilo e só acordar na hora da janta._

_**Continua......**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Motel x Esconde...Esconde

_**Pov Jasper**_

Assim que sai da escola dei de cara com a Jéssica de cabeça baixa perto do carro, isso vai acabar logo logo hehe, vou fazer ela dar tudo quer der para compensar a manhã.

- Oi Baby! – peguei ela pela cintura e dei uma mordida no pescoço, o que fez ela gemer.

- Oi! – ela somente respondeu.

- Entra no carro que a gente vai dar uma voltinha! – falei sorrindo e logo entramos no carro.

Dei a partida no meu carrinho e comecei a passar a mão nela, nada que uma diversão de dia, minhas mãos foram até os seios delas já intumescidos e fiquei apertando-os, o bom é que eu sou foda de direção então consigo fazer de tudo, hoje eu vou pra um motel, porque eu vou comê-la tanto que essa vadizinha mal vai conseguir fechar as pernas depois hehehe. Avistei um motelzinho de quinta, tá pensando o que? Vou pagar suíte de luxo, nem pensar é só uma foda pra aliviar. Quem sabe um dia eu não pague pra alguém que a mereça, às vezes me vejo pensando, será que um dia eu encontrarei alguém. Entramos no motel e peguei um quartinho básico, tendo uma cama tá ótimo, não sou que nem os loucos dos meus irmãos que fazem essas coisas em casa, em casa é só chupada, tenho que ter um pouco de respeito na minha casa. Chegamos ao quarto e já fui mandando naquela putinha porque meu tempo é de ouro, mas também tenho um tempinho para uma diversão principalmente foda fácil.

- Vem cadelinha tira logo essa sua roupinha que eu to a fim de meter em você! – ela arregalou os olhos e fez o que eu mandei, enquanto eu tirava as minhas.

- Mas-ss-s não va-ii ter ne-mm preliminares? – perguntou à bobona tremendo e gaguejando.

- Não..to sem tempo, vai ser uma foda rápida, agora vem e me chupa logo. – mandei já puxando os cabelos dela em direção ao meu pau e logo ela caiu de boca nele, e foi com tudo nele, chupava com gosto... – AAA...issooo...vai vadia chupa tudinho. – e ela continuo e eu só escutava o som e barulhos dos movimentos o qual ela fazia, senti meu corpo rígido – Vaiii engoli tudo, que eu sei que você vai gostar do meu leitinho! – depois que ela engoliu tudo ela limpou ele todinho, ela foi depois para a cama e abriu as pernas.

- Que você está fazendo? – o que ela está pensando?

- É...você não vai retribuir? – ela perguntou.

- Não to aqui pra te dá prazer, a gente está só se divertindo e pronto, na hora que eu quiser, tchau tchau, se não quiser mais é só ir embora e não aparecer mais na minha frente! – terminei de falar e ela engoliu em seco e vi uma lágrima brotar no rosto dela, mas que merda, mulher que chora é o **OH**! – Quer saber caralho pega as merdas da sua roupa que eu perdi até a vontade!!! – ela pegou as roupas dela chorando em silêncio e eu as minhas, depois nos vestimos e saímos daquela porcaria de quarto.

- Nó-sss pó-dem-oss vol-ttar-r se vôo-cê qui-ser? – falou a Jéssica ainda choramingando.

- Não quero mais, entra na merda do carro que eu vou indo pra minha casa agora! – aquela vadia entrou no carro e fomos em direção da casa dela. Deixei-a lá e depois fui para a garagem da minha casa, logo que estacionei encontrei o Jacob com um enorme sorriso safado no rosto, mas que merda só eu que não consegui comer ninguém. Entramos em casa e encontramos o Emm, e resolvemos fazer um lanchinho e ficar papeando, e subimos para o nosso quarto e eu resolvi dar uma lida em algum livro meu até a hora do jantar.

_**Pov Jake**_

UHUUU é hoje que eu em acabo todo, ou acabo com ela hehe, já que eu tenho uma energia feito um lobo faminto. Assim que sai da sala percebi que a ruiva da Victória estava mexendo em seu armário, hora de dar um trato..em mim lógico.

- Oi!! – sussurrei próximo a ela.

- É Oi-ii! – a idiota respondeu gaguejando!

- Então vamos fazer uma festinha particular, eu, você e a floresta lá atrás? – perguntei sorrindo torto.

- É .. – nem esperei ela terminar de falar e fui logo levando a cachorra na floresta, está na hora de caçar a presa..eheh. Chegando lá ela se assustou um pouco, mas fui logo relaxando ela.

- Relaxa...a gente só vai curtir um pouco, vai tirando essa roupa e de dou 10 minutos pra andar nessa mata, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde! – terminei de falar soltando uma gargalhada forte.

- E se você me achar? – perguntou ela.

- Você mal vai conseguir andar depois! – eu falei esboço um sorriso que mostrava todos meus perfeitos dentes brancos.

- O Que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou ela meio temerosa. Fui me aproximando e falei bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Vou te foder tanto que você vai pedir pra ir embora depois disso! – assim que terminei de falar ela sai correndo pela floresta, dei uns minutinhos e tirei minha camiseta e fui me preparar para ir atrás daquela putinha, você acha que eu ia ficar pelada, nem fudendo heheh, é só arriar as calças e pronto fazer a festa.

- Estou indo!!! – falei um pouco alto, essa vadia nem deve ter ido tão longe, enquanto eu andava ia soltando o cinto da calça e falando – Cadê você putinha ruiva, eu quero te pegar! - e continuava andando até que atrás de uma moita eu notei uma sobra ruiva, ali está ela! – Peguei você! – ela se assustou, mas eu não dei muito tempo e já fui tirando meu amiguinho pra fora e pegando o cabelo dela com força! – Agora você vai me chupar como se meu pau fosse à última coisa que você teria em sua vida! – assim que terminei de falar ela caiu de boca no meu pau e foi chupando como eu mandei, eu ia estocando dentro da boca dela com força até que eu senti meu pau ficando rígido e logo fui gozando na boquinha da vadia! – Isso sua puta que eu vou arrombar toda, engole tudo e não deixa uma gotinha se quer! - ela lambeu meu pau todinho até não sobrar mais nada. – Agora cachorra fica de quatro pra eu te comer.

- Mas vai doer assim! – quem essa vadiazinha de quinta pensa que é pra estar reclamando logo comigo, o grande Jacob.

- Que nada, você se apóia nessa árvore e pronto, nada de dorzinha nenhuma, agora faz o que eu to mandando! – terminei de falar e enquanto ela se posicionava eu já fui logo e estoquei fundo na vagina dela, o qual fez ela dar um grito enorme, e continue estocando com força e batendo naquele rabinho que logo eu ia comer todo! – Issooooo rebole agora vadia..isso rebola mais que eu vou te arrombar muito! – dei altas estocadas nela fundo e bem forte, intercalando umas fortes e outras bem rápidas, escutando ela gemer alto e forte, é assim que eu gosto com força e sem cansar, continuei dando os tampas no rabinho dela até que eu tirei meu pau dela e sentir as pernas dela fraquejar.

- Calma putinha, agora vem a melhor parte a hora que eu te enrabo e você pede clemência para que eu pare! – assim que terminei de falar estoquei com força e forte no rabinho e ela deu um grito que ecoou na floresta, mas não parei, ela não é menininha pra ficar se preocupando, ela deu encima de mim, agora ela que agüente dar pra mim hehehe. – Isso sua vaca, está gostando é, então se prepare que agora vem o especial! – assim que falei comecei a bombear muito forte e muito rápido nela, eu sabia que as pernas dela não estavam se agüentando em pé, e daí agüenta agora, continue até que eu senti meu gozo nela e logo saia dela e já fui puxando o cabelo dela. – Agora você vai limpar ele com a boquinha como uma boa menina! – e já fui colocando a boca dela de novo no meu pau até que ela limpa-se qualquer vestígio dela.

- Agora levanta e vai buscar suas coisas, estou indo até amanhã! – terminei de falar e voltei pela floresta para o estacionamento da escola, e daí se ela não encontra-se a saída da floresta, ela que quis ir comigo heehe, pensei sorrindo. Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento entrei no meu carro e fui direto para casa, abri a garagem e estacionei o carro e logo a garagem foi aberta de novo e avistei o carro do Jasper e ele estava com uma cara péssima, pelo jeito ele comeu e não gostou, ou devo dizer, não comeu e não gostou heheh, abri um sorriso assim que o avistei, e entramos juntos em casa, e avistamos o Emm e fomos comer e depois subi para o meu quarto e fui direto para o meu banheiro tomar um banho e bater uma, fazer o que sou **INSACIÁVEL**!

_**CONTINUA....**_

_

* * *

_

_**N/a:**_

_E ai o que acharam???? O Jazz não tem sorte mesmo hehehe_

_**QUEM QUER UM JAKE INSACIÁVEL LEVANTA A MÃO????? EU...EUUUUU**_

_Eu sei que esses capítulos estão bem safados, mas tem seus propósitos ´^^ eles são safadosssss, galinhas, cachorros!_

_**MASSSS**__ a questão é? Minha escrita está boa, vocês estão entendendo? _

_Amoressss acompanhem minhas outras duas fics ^^_

_***Descobertas amorosas***__** - .?sid=44157**_

_***Garota Americana***__ - ./historia/55511/Garota_Americana_

_Façam a pobre escritora feliz e comentem *.*_

_Próximos capítulos reveladores einh!!!!! Então se vocês estão curiosos__** COMENTEM BASTANTE hehehe *.* **_

**_Genteeee quero muitoooss reviews,....._**

**_Comentando reviews:_**

_**Pqna '-'**** - **AA continue lendoo ^^ muitoo obrigada pela ideia ... mas já tem um proposito tudo ehheheh^^ mas sua ideia deposi pode me ser util viu ^^_

_**IsabellaPC**** - **Ebaa continue acompanhado viu....e logo eles começaram vendo elas ^^_

_**Carol *-* -** Aiii brigadinha e sim o mike não tem jeito ehehehheheh e contineu acompanhando a fic ^^ _

_**.black**** -** Que bom q vc esta gostando ^^ continue lendo q logo tera muitas respostas ehheehh ^^_

_**Kisses and Butterflys for all S2**_

_**Anna R Black**_


	5. Capítulo 4 Eu acredito em fadas!

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_- Agora levanta e vai buscar suas coisas, estou indo até amanhã! – terminei de falar e voltei pela floresta para o estacionamento da escola, e daí se ela não encontrasse a saída da floresta, ela que quis ir comigo heehe, pensei sorrindo. Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento entrei no meu carro e fui direto para casa, abri a garagem e estacionei o carro e logo a garagem foi aberta de novo e avistei o carro do Jasper e ele estava com uma cara péssima, pelo jeito ele comeu e não gostou, ou devo dizer, não comeu e não gostou hehe, abri um sorriso assim que o avistei, e entramos juntos em casa, e avistamos o Emm e fomos comer e depois subi para o meu quarto e fui direto para o meu banheiro tomar um banho e bater uma, fazer o que sou __INSACIÁVEL__! _

CONTINUA...

Capitulo 4 – Eu acredito em fadas!Pov Jasper

_(N/a: parte do livro que o Jasper está lendo!)_

_"...Sem contar que fui pega vendendo retratos de celebridades na escola, o qual eu desenho muito bem, __A QUAL È__? Eu só quero um dinheiro à parte e como castigo meus pais me matricularam em uma escola de artes. __Mas quem diria que tudo ia mudar porque simplesmente a __LOUCA__ aqui deu uma de heroína e salva "O Presidente dos Estados Unidos" e quase se lasca toda também, só não pensei que essa loucura ia render tanta história para minha vida..." __(N/a: hehe o resumo do "livro" é minha outra fic ehhehe)_

Mas é uma droga mesmo, todos meus irmãos chegaram aqui e conseguiram se divertir menos eu, PUTA QUE PARIU! O que eu tinha quando escolhi aquela nojenta, nem para brinquedinho ela serve, amanhã mesmo já despacho ela. Perdi até a vontade de ler o livro de tanta frustração, resolvi ir tomar um belo de um banho frio e ficar na mão mesmo para ver se aliviava alguma coisa. Eu estava com um bom pressentimento que algo de muito importante iria acontecer na minha vida hoje, mas tinha minhas dúvidas, porque desde que eu cheguei nessa cidade só da merda pra mim.

Voltei a bater uma distraidamente até que FINALMENTE consegui gozar e relaxar no banho, um sorriso de felicidade estava estampado no meu rosto e eu não entendia o porquê disso. Sai do chuveiro, me sequei, e coloquei uma boxer branca e uma calça jeans e uma pólo preta e fiquei de chinelos mesmo, não ia sair mais hoje.

- Meninos venham me ajudar! – opa a mulher da casa está precisando da gente, e é melhor não demorar já que Dona Esme fica muito brava quando não a obedecemos.

Coloquei meu perfume, e sai do quarto em direção a escada e fui direto para cozinha, chegando lá enchi minha mãe de beijos, eu podia ser o cafajeste que fosse como homem, mas como filho eu sou o mais carinho possível.

- Cheguei mãe! – falei a abraçando novamente e ganhando aquele sorriso esplendoroso que só ela nos dava.

- Oi querido! Acho que seus irmãos esqueceram de mim! – resmungou Dona Esme.

- Claro que não mamãe! – respondeu Emm aparecendo e dando aqueles abraços de urso que só ele sabia fazer.

- O Animal larga a mãe que ela precisa respirar! – Jake e sua delicadeza.

- Jake! – repreendeu nossa mãe.

- Esquece mãe, pensei que já estivesse acostumada com esses dois! – falou Ed dando um beijinho na testa dela.

- Tudo bem meninos, vamos arrumar a cozinha que o pai de vocês já está chegando do trabalho! - começamos a arrumar a mesa, pegamos os copos, talheres, pratos, guardanapos, tudo que nossa mãe gosta que esteja em perfeita ordem na mesa.

- Querida? Meninos? – pelo jeito o nosso pai chegou. - Ai estão vocês! – respondeu ele sorrindo e aparecendo na cozinha – Cheguei em uma hora boa pelo jeito!

- Sim querido chegou! – respondeu nossa mãe indo em direção a ele e dando um abraço e um beijo apaixonado, todos nós suspiramos, sei mó coisa de gay, mas tanto eu como meus irmãos apesar de sermos uns putos galinhões acreditamos que ainda teremos nossa chance de amor e criaremos juízos, sei que é difícil, mas ainda teremos nossa chance.

- Vamos parar! – falou o Emm rindo e fazendo careta e sendo seguido por todos.

- Querida espero que você e nem os meninos se importem, mas chamei novamente os nossos vizinhos para jantarem conosco! – falou nosso pai.

- Claro que não querido! Falando neles, as filhas dele chegam nessa madrugada estou certa? – falou minha mãe.

- Sim chegam hoje, aproveitei e fui atrás e estudei sobre o caso delas!

- E o que você descobriu pai? – perguntou Ed.

- Realmente o caso das meninas é complicado, principalmente o da Isabella, já nas outras meninas o índice de perigo é menor. – respondeu Carlisle com um semblante triste.

- E essa doença tem nome pai? – perguntou o Jake.

- O mais próximo que eu cheguei foi erupção polimorfa à luz, que é o tipo mais comum de fotodermatose, o tratamento que elas fazem é a PUVAterapia que é uma modalidade terapêutica que utiliza a combinação de medicamentos que aumentam a sensibilidade da pele à luz, os psoralenos (P), com a luz ultravioleta A (UVA) para o tratamento determinado da doença. O tratamento é realizado através da administração local do psoraleno e posterior exposição à luz UVA em uma cabine. São realizadas 2 a 3 sessões por semana, até a melhora das lesões. A sessão da PUVAterapia demora poucos minutos e a dose de UVA é aumentada gradualmente, dependendo do tipo de pele e da resposta individual de cada paciente ao tratamento. _(N/a: Gente quem quiser saber mais sobre a doença é só procurar no Google que vocês vão achar vários instituições que cuidam de casos assim.) _

- Realmente deve ser barra esse tratamento! – falou o Emm sentido.

- Pai não tem esse tratamento por aqui? – eu perguntei

- Infelizmente aqui em Forks não, o mais próximo é Seattle mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio depois dessa conversa, querendo ou não é muito triste pensar que uma família esteja tão depende do clima e que qualquer diferença ou descuido pode custar a vida de alguém. Lembrei do que o Edward falou sobre as meninas, de como o menino as descreveu, _"uns anjos que Deus colocou na Terra em forma de pecado para que nenhum homem chegue perto!", _mas se elas são anjos porque Deus haveria de maltratá-las com tal doença?  
Espero que consigam encontrar um tratamento para as filhas dos vizinhos, eles parecem ser uma família que nem a nossa, super amorosa com todos.

É estranho, mas toda vez que eu escuto falar sobre as filhas do vizinho sinto algo estranho no peito, como se fosse um aviso, o que será que está acontecendo comigo? Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelo som da campainha.

- Devem ser os vizinhos! – falou o Ed. Enquanto minha mãe ia atender a porta.

- Oi Charlie e Renée! Sintam-se a vontade! – falou minha mãe sorrindo.

- Não queremos ser nenhum incomodo para vocês! – falou Renée dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Que isso Renée, é sempre bom juntar os amigos! – falou meu pai sorrindo. Logo em seguida fomos em direção a mesa e nos sentamos, e minha mãe começou a servir a todos nós.

- Como vocês se sentem com a volta das meninas? – perguntou minha mãe com um sorriso.

- Extremamente felizes! O tratamento novo das meninas tem dado bastante resultado, todas estão aceitando muito bem o tratamento, mas a Bella ainda tem suas resistências que atrasam o tratamento. – falou o Charlie.

- Eu pesquisei sobre a doença das meninas, e vi que só em Seattle tem esse tratamento, é muito caro, é a primeira vez que estudo um caso assim! – falou meu pai, agora com o lado médico curioso à tona.

- Então existe aqui na divisa de Forks um tratamento, mas ele é pago e cada sessão custa em média U$ 300,00 dólares e temos quatro filhas são três sessões por semanas, ou seja, cada filha custaria por mês U$3.600,00 dólares e infelizmente não temos essa quantia. Então as meninas fazem o tratamento de graça em Seattle, só que lá tem fila de espera e várias coisas assim, que acabam retardando a melhora delas e o tratamento também. – terminou o Charlie com um semblante tortuoso de não poder ajudar suas filhas.

Continuamos comendo em um silêncio um tanto constrangedor para todos, esse assunto mexia extremamente conosco, o incrível é que mal conhecemos essas meninas e elas já fazem essa diferença com a gente, fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelo som da campainha.

- Meninos vocês estão esperando alguém? – perguntou nossa mãe e todos nós negamos com a cabeça.

- Deixa que eu atendo mãe! – me prontifiquei e levantei da mesa e fui em direção a porta, o estranho é que meu coração não parava de acelerar de acordo com que eu me aproximava da porta, sentia como se estivesse sendo arrastado para a porta, coloquei a mão na maçaneta e abri...

_POFT!____Pov Alice_

Hoje estávamos voltando para Forks, nossa amada casa. Sentia muita falta dos meus pais e dos nossos poucos amigos, íamos fazer uma surpresa para os nossos pais e chegaríamos mais cedo, aproximadamente na hora do jantar. Bem capaz que eles estariam na casa dos novos vizinhos, o qual meus pais falaram muito bem para gente, eu previa que essa família mudaria tudo na nossa vida.

- Já estamos chegando Rose? – perguntou a Nessie impaciente.

- Estamos sim Nessie, já vejo a entrada de Forks! – respondeu uma Rose sorridente.

Sempre quando vamos para Seattle. Vamos somente com o carro da Rose, porque o da Bella é uma caminhonete velha 1953 e não tem lugar para as quatro, a Rose tem um Rabbit 1986 _(n/a: HEHE lógico que eu iria usar os dois né)_, já eu e a Nessie dependemos delas para nos ajudarmos, já que não trabalhamos nem nada assim, a Bella trabalha com a Rose na loja dos Newton no período noturno sempre quando voltamos e é somente 3 vezes por semana, para que elas possam descansar melhor.

Fico imaginando o dia que poderei ir ao shopping e aproveitar tudo que eu puder, amo moda e roupas, tenho uma máquina de costura que ganhei dos meus pais no meu quarto e sempre faço roupas e uso a Rose e a Nessie de modelos, já que a Bella foge de moda que nem o vampiro foge do alho _(n/a: HUAHUA não me aguentei), _um dia eu mudo a perspectiva dela para o mundo da moda.

- Olha nossa casa! – falou a Bella animada e com um sorriso animado.

Nossa casa!

Que saudades dela, chegamos e estacionamos na garagem de casa, e ficamos um tempo refletindo, fazíamos isso sempre quando voltávamos do nosso tratamento. Respirei fundo, sentindo cheiro da floresta da qual eu estive tão distante, mas agora ficaremos por um bom tempo aqui.

- Acho que nossos pais não estão em casa! – falou a Rose

- Eles devem estar no vizinho jantando novamente! – respondeu a Nessie.

- Alice você pode ir lá nos vizinhos e avisar aos nossos pais que chegamos? – perguntou a Bella

- Vou sim! – saímos do carro e as meninas foram pegar as malas e eu fui em direção a porta dos vizinhos.  
Nossa, fui me aproximando e já dei de cara com uma Mercedes S55 AMG preta linda, pelo jeito essa família tem dinheiro, porque com um carro desses, eles não precisam de mais nada. Me aproximei da porta e toquei a campainha, enquanto esperava arrumei meu vestidinho que eu mesma fiz, ele é rosa bebê com uma faixa rendada embaixo do busto com um lacinho no centro e minha sapatilha rosinha para combinar com o vestido. Comecei a me sentir estranha e a primeira coisa que pensei foi que eu estivesse passando mal por causa da doença, mas a sensação foi ficando diferente, meu coração parecia uma bomba relógio, olhei para a fechadura e quando a porta se abriu olhei nos olhos verde por um curto período até reparar que o rapaz havia desmaiado. Me ajoelhei e me aproximei dele e sussurrei próximo a ele.

- Moço! Acorda Moço! Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntei preocupada.

_Pov Jasper_

Meu Deus, eu só posso estar sonhando! Que visão foi aquela? Era um anjo? Não! Era uma fada! Então eu morri e fui para o céu encontrar uma fada? Eu pensei que quando morríamos nos encontrávamos com anjos, mas espera ai eu morri? Ou isso é somente um sonho? Se for somente um sonho, foi o melhor que eu já tive em toda a minha existência, e estou escutando uma voz de sinos, será a Minha Fada que veio me buscar?

Victor e Leo / Fada - .com/watch?v=pvbAI4FvPAw  
_(N/a: NÃO ME LIXEM...mas eu achei que iria combinar *.* e a música é fofa!)__Fada, fada querida__  
__Dona da minha vida__  
__Você se foi__  
__Levou meu calor__  
__Você se foi mas não me levou__Lua, lua de encanto__  
__Ouça pra quem eu canto__  
__Ela levou minha magia__  
__Mas ela é minha alegria__Vejo uma luz, uma estrela brilhar__  
__Sinto um cheiro de perfume no ar__  
__Vejo minha fada e sua vara de condão__  
__Tocando meu coração__(Refrão)__  
__Madrugada de amor que não vai acabar__  
__Se estou sonhando não quero mais acordar__  
__Minha história linda, meu conto de amor__Algo aqui me diz que essa paixão não é em vão__  
__O meu sentimento é bem mais que uma emoção__  
__Eu espero o tempo que for__  
__Minha fada do amor_

- Moço! Acorda Moço! Você está se sentindo bem? – uma voz preocupada me chamava.

- Fada? - fui abrindo os olhos e dei de cara com aqueles olhos brilhantes, marrons achocolatados, preocupados e marejados de preocupação por mim. Mas o que eu estou fazendo no chão?

- É o que aconteceu...aiii! – PUTA QUE PARIU que dor de cabeça.

- Na hora que você abriu a porta desmaiou, você se sente bem? – perguntou Minha Fada, nossa já titulei de Minha Fada, mas qual será o nome dela?

- Realmente o impacto foi forte porque minha cabeça está doendo, mas eu estou bem sim! – respondi dando um leve sorriso e recebendo outro em troca.

- Venha eu te ajudo! – falou e estendeu sua mão para me ajudar. UOHHHH que choque foi esse? Pelo jeito ela também sentiu, porque arregalou os olhos e acabou soltando minha mão fazendo com que eu caísse novamente no chão, de bunda e tudo mais. – AIII desculpa foi sem querer! – falou sem graça.

- Tudo bem! – me levantei sozinho – Sou Jasper, mas pode me chamar de Jazz, está procurando por alguém? – fui logo me apresentando para minha Fadinha e abrindo um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Olá Jazz! – falou com um sorriso brilhante que me hipnotizava – Eu sou Alice, mas pode me chamar de Allie, acho que meus pais vieram jantar aqui. – terminou com um sorriso magnífico.

- Você é filha do Charlie e da Renée? – perguntei

- Sim!- respondeu dando um pulinho, a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Agora eu entendi o que aquele menino disse sobre as irmãs Swans, na verdade só uma delas, porque as outras eu ainda não conheci.

- Vamos entre Fadin...digo Allie! – respondi com um sorriso sem graça.

- Do que você ia me chamar? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e com um biquinho que eu estou morrendo de vontade de morder.

- É..bem... ia..te chamar de... Fadinha, me des-cul-pe, mas você tão boni-tin-ha e para-da de vesti-dinh-o rosa e... – que é isso JASPER está gaguejando, isso nunca aconteceu. Minha Fadinha deu uma risadinha.

- Pode me chamar de Fadinha Jazz! – falou com os olhinhos brilhando – E por sinal você fica muito fofo corando! – AAAAAAA QUE COISA DE GAY, EU CORANDO! Mas também com a fadinha perto de mim, é o que ia acontecer.

- Hehe...Obrigado! – falei sem graça – mas venha fadinha entre, seus pais estão aqui conosco! – ela entrou e foi me seguindo, eu ia olhando com o canto dos olhos, ela não andava, parecia uma bailarina caminhando pronta para seu destino durante o ato da peça, fomos chegando na cozinha, e na hora que entramos eu falei.

- Errr..pessoal! – chamei e todos viraram pra mim e na hora TODOS meus irmãos e até meus pais ficaram estáticos.

- FILHA! – gritou Renée levantando apressadamente e indo abraçar a filha que não devia ver a muito tempo, e logo em seguida Charlie se levantou e foi abraçá-la também.

- Allie vocês não iam chegar de madrugada? - perguntou Charlie com os olhos marejados.  
- Queríamos fazer uma surpresa para vocês chegando mais cedo! – respondeu a Fadinha toda sorridente – Eu vim só avisar que chegamos, mas continuem jantando, voltarei pra casa com as meninas e vamos arrumar nossas coisas! – terminou de falar.

- Querida, antes deixa eu te apresentar nosso vizinhos! – começou Charlie – Esse é Carlisle. – meu pai se levantou e foi em direção a Fadinha.

- Muito prazer! – Falou meu pai dando um leve abraço nela.

- Muito prazer Senhor Carlisle, eu sou Alice, mas pode me chamar de Allie! – respondeu sorridente.

- Por favor, senhor não! – falou meu pai rindo e arrancando risada de todos nós – Me sinto velho assim, pode me chamar apenas por Carl! – terminou sorrindo e logo minha mãe se levantou.

- Muito prazer querida Allie, seus pais falam muito de vocês! E por sinal sou Esme e não me chame de senhora! – falou minha mãe dando um abraço carinhoso e apertado nela.

- Muito prazer Esme! – falou a Fadinha retribuindo um sorriso para minha mãe.

- E esses filha são seus filhos! – começou Charlie – Aquele moreno é o Jacob, a seu lado Emmett, depois o Edward e o que abriu a porta para você é o Jasper! – ele terminou de falar apontando para cada um.

- Muito prazer meninos! – falou minha fadinha.

- Ei Allie pode me chamar de Emm! – comentou meu irmão grandão sorrindo torto...EPA sorrindo torto nada, ela é MINHA FADINHA!

- Me chame de Jake! – acenou o Jake.

- E eu de Ed e aquele ali em pé você chama de... – o Ed ia falar quando a fadinha o interrompeu.

- Jazz! – falou sorrindo esplendorosamente para mim – Estou certa soldadinho? – pronto, derreti. Ela me chamou de soldadinho, e pelo jeito todo mundo percebeu minha cara de panguão aqui. Pode escrever que eu vou casar com a fadinha, em um cenário perfeito e digno de "Sonho de uma noite de verão" aonde ela será minha Titânia* e eu o seu Oberon*.

- I-ss..-oo Fadinha! – BONITOOOO JASPER, VAI GAGUEJA NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO!

- Fadinha? - perguntou Renée.

- Não é fofo mãe? O loirinho me apelidou assim, eu adorei! – falou a fadinha com os olhinhos brilhando. – Me desculpem, mas tenho que voltar para casa e terminar de arrumar as coisas da nossa mudança!

- Já estamos indo também filha! – falou Renée.

- Obrigada novamente pelo jantar Carlisle e Esme! Estava delicioso! – Falou Charlie.

- Voltem sempre, e da próxima vez, tentem trazer as meninas! – respondeu minha mãe.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Renée.

- Deixe que eu os acompanho até a porta mãe! – eu falei, e levei todos até a saída, Charlie e Renée se despediram de mim, e a fadinha virou para mim e ia se despedir.

- Obrigada soldadinho! –falou ela sorrindo e eu me derreti novamente.

- É fadinha...por que soldadinho? – perguntei curioso.

- Estranho o que eu vou te falar, mas essa postura que você faz perto de mim, me lembra um soldadinho pronto para me proteger de qualquer batalha! – terminou de falar sorrindo sem graça e ficando corada. Ela já é linda sem corar, agora assim dá vontade de por no chaveiro, colocar no bolso e não largar mais.

- Obrigado Fadinha! – não resisti e a abracei.

- Denadinha soldadinho! – ela falou e me deu um beijinho na bochecha e eu congelei – tchau a gente se vê!

E lá se foi minha fadinha embora para sua casa, eu senti um aperto no meu peito de vê-la longe, mas calma Jazz, ela é sua vizinha logo você a verá de novo.

- Mãe estou indo para o meu quarto, deixa que eu lavo a louça do jantar de amanhã! – gritei pra minha mãe, já subindo as escadas.

- Tudo bem filho! – respondeu ela.

Fui na direção do meu quarto e já fui tirando minha camisa e minha calça, ficando somente de boxer pronto para dormir. Me joguei na cama e abri um sorriso, queria que o dia de amanhã chegasse logo, para que eu pudesse novamente contemplar minha Rainha das Fadas e me envolvesse no encanto de seus feitiços.

Só digo uma coisa... Eu acredito em fadas!

_(n/a: Eu acredito em fadas! Eu acredito em fadas! Eu acredito em fadas! Todo mundo junto uhauhauh, momento Peter Pan!)_

_CONTINUA...__*Titânia - rainha das fadas, é uma dos principais personagens de William Shakespeare, aparecendo em sua obra Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão. Seu marido é Oberon.__* Oberon - rei das sombras e das fadas._

*****************************************************************  
**_**N/a:**____**EEE AI AMORES?**_

_Demorei mais postei ^^ __O que acharam? __SEJAM SINCERAS *.*__Finalmente algo feliz por Jazz __HUAUHAUH__ e não teve lemon __HUAHUUHA__ milagre!__Espero receber muitas indicações e reviews para que eu possa postar o próximo Cap ^^__Esse capítulo foi tenso de escrever porque tinha que ser importante e fofo, espero ter agradado a muitos viu *.* por enquanto foi só a Allie gente.__E não me xinguem por ter colocado Victor e Leo como música, mas desde que eu comecei a escrever a fic, essa música tinha que estar nela.__Comentem também nas minhas outras Fics ^^ Elas merecem! __Kisses and butterflys for all S2__Anna R Black_

_N/b: Olá pessoal! Meu nome é Angela e serei a Beta da Ana de agora em diante. Espero que apreciem as atualizações tanto quanto eu._

_Beijos. Angela._


	6. Capitulo 5 – Hipnotizado e é festa!

Capitulo anterior

_Fui na direção do meu quarto e já fui tirando minha camisa e minha calça, ficando somente de boxer pronto para dormi. Me joguei na cama e abri um sorriso, queria que o dia de amanhã chegasse logo, para que eu pudesse novamente contemplar minha Rainha das Fadas e me envolvesse no encanto de seus feitiços._

_Só digo uma coisa... Eu acredito em fadas!_

_CONTINUA..._

Capitulo 5 – Hipnotizado e é festa!

Sábado 8 de Maio de 2010 

_POV Edward_

Depois do jantar tudo foi meio estranho, o doidão do Jazz subiu pro quarto e ficou trancado lá sem dar sinal de vida, também depois da visão privilegiada que tivemos aqui em casa com uma das filhas do Swan. Nossa, se aquela baixinha é assim imagina o restante, devem ser super gostosas também. Mas deixa pra lá, que eu tenho mais o que pensar, como a festa que eu vou hoje à noite e o montão de gatinhas que eu vou pegar, sempre arraso nessas festas, pego geral, às vezes rola até um _ménage_ entre todos nós. Fui acordado dos meus pensamentos nada amistosos pelo bobão do meu irmão Emm.

- Meu, o que foi aquela gostosinha que entrou aqui? – falou o Emm se esparramando no sofá.

- Pois é... A menina é linda por demais! - respondeu o Jake

- Mas, vamos deixar isso pra lá, temos que comentar sobre a festa de amanhã, que com certeza, vamos pegar todas, porque nós somos os...

- CULLENS! – falamos juntos e demos uma batida de punho.

A festa começava às sete da noite e iria até meia noite, porque é domingo e, infelizmente, segunda nós tínhamos aula. Conversamos tudo o que tinha pra conversar e detalhamos sobre o assunto, depois, resolvi ir para o meu quarto descansar. Chegando lá fui tomar um banho rápido e quente. Entrei no meu quarto só de toalha na cintura, e reparei que tinha um vulto na janela da frente da minha, então comecei a reparar melhor, mas não conseguia ver nada. Somente um cabelo meio ondulado caindo até a cintura e algumas curvas, mas o rosto era impedido de ser apreciado pela falta de luz proeminente na janela vizinha, deixei pra lá e fui colocar minha boxer e cai na cama assim mesmo.

_(...)_

Domingo 9 de Maio de 2010

Despertei no meio da noite, olhei para o relógio da minha cabeceira e estava marcando três da manhã, cacete ainda está de noite! Resolvi levantar e tomar um copo de água, mas quando cheguei à sala me deparo com uma cena um tanto quanto engraçada e inusitada: Jazz estava vestido todo de preto, com um binóculo na mão e olhando para um ponto específico na casa dos vizinhos. Então resolvi me aproximar e ver o que ele tanto espionava.

Quando me aproximei e olhei através da janela, pude ver uma Alice sentada em frente a uma máquina de costura, com um tecido leve sobre uma mesa, com um rosto sonhador e um sorriso bobo. Ao olhar pro meu irmão ele está com o mesmo sorriso bobo. Xiiiiiii já vi que perdemos um Cullen!

- Jazz, o que você está fazendo ai? – pergunto mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Ed fala mais baixo, eu to olhando minha fadinha! – ele falou com os olhos brilhando. Que coisa mais gay! Espera ai... minha?

- Como assim _"minha" _Jazz? – perguntei curioso.

- Ela pode não saber ainda, mas ela é a mulher da minha vida! – falou com ar sonhador.

- Nem sabe o que você vai perder, mas fica ai vendo a "sua fadinha". Vou dormir que eu ganho mais! – terminei de falar, mas lembrei da festa de amanhã – Jazz você vai à festa com a gente?

- Não vou mais Ed! – terminou de falar e ficou lá hipnotizado, olhando a Alice.

Fui até a cozinha beber água e voltei para o meu quarto. Chegando lá novamente tinha aquele vulto na janela olhando para o céu, pude vislumbrar um brilho somente no olhar em meio àquelas curvas. Senti-me hipnotizado, tamanho o brilho nos olhos do desconhecido, é como se me puxasse para mais perto, a fim de olhar no fundo daquelas magníficas orbes reluzentes sob a luz da lua, mas logo fui disperso da minha visão por um vulto adentrando o quarto e então saí do estado de transe. Balancei minha cabeça, como se aquilo fosse me fazer esquecer e voltei a dormir sonhando com a dona daqueles olhos desconhecidos.

_(...)_

Senti a luz do sol batendo contra meu rosto e uma mão me balançando carinhosamente.

- Filho acorda! – falou minha mãe.

- Hummm! – resmunguei de sono.

- Querido acorda são onze e meia da manhã! – por que minha mãe me acordou tão cedo?

- Mas mãe ainda é de madrugada! – e eu tinha que ter uma noite bem dormida já que hoje tem festa. (_N/a: HUAHU Quando minha mãe me acorda essas horas eu uso esse mesmo discurso!_)

- Querido, está quase na hora do almoço e se você e seus irmãos estão dispostos a ir para a festa, quero vocês acordados e prontos para almoçar! – minha mãe falou um pouco mais séria.

Levantei-me ainda caindo de sono, e sai do meu quarto e dei um murro na porta do quarto dos meus irmãos, para que eles acordassem, e voltei para o meu quarto arrumando minha cama, pegando uma roupa qualquer e indo tomar um rápido banho somente para despertar. Assim que sai do chuveiro, me vesti e olhei de canto para a casa vizinha, reparei que todas as janelas e cortinas estavam super fechadas. Agora que eu reparei um pouco melhor na janela de frente para o meu quarto, mas não tinha como descobrir alguma coisa então, desci para cozinha acompanhado dos meus irmãos.

Todos nós beijamos nossa mãe carinhosamente, demos um bom dia para meu pai, e fomos ajudá-la colocando a mesa para o almoço. Todos estavam silenciosos, quase um filme mudo, depois de arrumarmos a mesa, nos sentamos enquanto nossa mãe colocava em nossos pratos um belo canelone recheado de creme de palmito com frango e molho branco e bebíamos suco de goiaba.

- A menina dos Swan é encantadora, não é querido? – perguntou minha mãe, fazendo com que todos saíssem desse filme mudo matinal e atraindo uma atenção específica do Jazz.

- Sim querida, e além de encantadora é muito bonita. Como deve ser para essas meninas com tantas dificuldades? – falou meu pai preocupado.

- Pai, a gente vai dar um jeito para que elas melhorem! – o Jazz falou com um olhar sonhador, levantou da mesa e deu um beijo em nossa mãe. – Mãe, estou indo pro quarto Obrigado pelo almoço maravilhoso!

Meu, o Jazz está parecendo um cãozinho com o rabo entre as pernas, que coisa de gay! Agora fica ai comendo na mão da menina que ele mal conhece, alguém vai ter que consolar a vaquinha da Jéssica, sorri com o pensamento.

- Galera eu vou subindo para arrumar umas coisas no meu quarto, e às 6 horas todo mundo pronto aqui na sala, beleza? – olhei para os meus irmãos restantes, já que um foi abduzido pela vizinha.

Precisava urgentemente arrumar meu quarto, tudo estava fora de ordem, mas acabei me distraindo e pensando novamente na sombra noturna.

_POV Jake _

É hoje que vou pimbar em todas. Respirou PIMBA, deu mole PIMBA, olhou pro lado PIMBA, sentou PIMBA, entrou no banheiro PIMBA, olhou pra mim PIMBA!PIMBA!PIMBA!E PIMBA! (_N/a: Eu ri muito escrevendo isso!)_ Alguém tem que mostrar quem é o homem da família, já que agora o Jazz está todo melosinho com essa bichisse toda por causa da filha dos Swan. Agora só sobrou nós três, apesar de que eu desconfio que o Edward curte os dois lados da fruta entendeu?

Fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho, porque antes de ir para a festa eu ia pegar uma gostosinha do clube, a Leah Clearwater. Vou aproveitar um pouco lá no clube, depois vou direto para festa, sozinho lógico, e me acabar nas gatinhas.

Fui ao meu closet e separei uma calça desgastada e uma camiseta grudada para enfatizar meus músculos e deixei encima da minha cama, fui em direção ao chuveiro, tomei um banho lento e perfumado, me sequei e me vesti, baguncei meus cabelos, não é muito, mas do jeito que eu gosto.

Depois que me arrumei desci para a garagem, entrei no meu belo carrinho turbinado e fui em direção ao clube para me divertir um pouco. Peguei a estrada para o Havanna Club´s, chegando lá estacionei e fui logo me encontrar com a Leah. Ela estava muito gostosinha com aquele micro vestido transparente branco, com um biquíni rosa Pink naquela pele morena que eu estava doido para me esbaldar, fui me aproximando dela por trás e logo me fiz presente atrás dela.

- Oi Leah! – senti ela se arrepiar com o meu contato e adorei isso.

- O-oo-ii Jake! –falou gaguejando, é hoje que ela está no papo.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha? – falei sorrindo

- Vamos! – o sorriso da Leah foi imenso.

Andamos juntos um do lado do outro, conversando sobre várias coisas amenas da vida. Sobre a faculdade que ela gostaria de cursar, da família dela, eu permanecia só concordando, já que não costumava informar muito da minha vida pessoal, ela era só diversão então eu ficava somente escutando atentamente. MINTO, eu mal escutava ela direito, só pensava nas formas que eu ia traçar esse rabinho empinado dá Leah!

Fomos nos aproximando de uma parte do clube que era mais calmo e deserto. Tinha uma salinha de descanso onde eu adentrei junto com a Leah. A sala era clara e possuia um pequeno sofá, o chão é todo acolchoado, mas antes de pisar no acolchoamento teríamos que retirar as peças molhadas e os sapatos. No meu caso retirei o tênis e a Leah estava descalça e com o biquíni molhado, então ela me olhou sorrindo e eu lógico aproveitei a deixa.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la com o seu biquíni! – falei com um sorriso safado e fui me aproximando dela. Logo ela em lançou um olhar malicioso e retirou seu vestido me dando uma ampla visão de seu corpo, que eu estava louco para deixar minhas marcas.

Quando me aproximei dela senti o perfume de sua pele, ataquei aquele pescoço exposto com mordidas e lambidas, abusando de seu corpo com as minhas mãos, eu estava nem ai se ficasse uma marca, com ela liberando pra eu foder com ela, tudo estava perfeito.

Soltei a parte de cima do seu vestido e encarei aqueles seios fartos dela e os apertei com um pouco mais de força escutando os gemidos dela. Enquanto ela passava a mão pelo meu corpo, eu mordia seus seios. Em outros momentos os lambia com luxúria. Logo desci minha mão para dentro da parte de baixo do seu biquíni, a penetrando com dois dedos sem dó nenhuma. Escutando-a gemer bem alto, eu não costumava dar prazer pra mulher alguma, mas Leah é irmã de um conhecido meu, então merece um pouco de bom trato. Investi com meus dedos forte e bem fundo, escutando Leah gemer forte e puxar meus cabelos, enquanto eu mordia e lambia sua clavícula, ora em seu pescoço e novamente descia e chupava seus seios como um bezerro desmamado.

- Ohh..Jake..euu...vouu... – Leah nem conseguiu terminar de falar e logo senti ela pressionando meus dedos, com aquela bucetinha toda encharcada, já pingando para que eu a consumisse.

- Isso vadiazinha, goza bem gostoso e deixa sua grutinha toda meladinha pra eu te fuder vai! – nisso pressionei mais meus dedos dentro dela, enquanto circulava o seu clitóris e senti-a gozando mais ainda. Retirei meus dedos de dentro dela e os lambi sensualmente – Deliciosa! – nisso puxei a Leah para um beijo violento, sem carinho nenhum, só com o desejo que se implantava no meu pau, que estava latejando e louco para fude-la de todas as formas possíveis. Peguei nos cabelo de Leah com força e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Agora você vai me chupar como se deve, entendido? – ela somente acenou.

Enquanto Leah se ajoelhava, eu ia retirando minha calça e minha boxer e colocando meu pau para fora. Ela se aproximou dele e dei leves batidinhas em sua boca, até que ela o segurasse e começasse a estimulá-lo com vigor. Enquanto acariciava minhas bolas e dava mordidinhas e algumas lambidas, abocanhou meu pau com tudo e eu gemi de excitação. Agarrei seus cabelos com força e fiz um movimento de vai e vem nela, sem me importar se ela ia se engasgar ou não. Eu estava enlouquecido de tesão e bombeava fortemente na boquinha carnuda dela, e quando eu percebi que ia gozar retirei meu pau de sua boca, escutando um muxoxo da mesma e gozei na carinha de cachorra dela.

- Agora, como uma boa cachorra que você é, fica de quatro que eu estou louco pra te arrombar toda! – falei firmei e logo ela se virou e eu retirei a sua última peça, que me impedia da minha felicidade. Assim que terminei de retirar a parte de baixo do seu biquíni, dei uma mordida forte em sua nádega, escutando-a gemer bem alto. Logo em seguida dei um tapa forte em sua nádega.

- Isso cadela, late pra mim enquanto eu vou te fuder toda! – nisso eu a penetrei em um átimo, só na buceta dela, sem dó nenhuma, e fiz movimentos fortes e bem fundos enquanto pressionava forte seus quadris e deixava minha marca nela, que gemia alto a cada investida. A puxei pelo cabelo, levantando-a e trazendo-a próxima de meu peito, coloquei uma mão em seu seio e a outra no seu clitóris, estimulando-a enquanto bombeava cada vez mais forte nela.

Depois de mais umas investidas, me retirei de dentro dela e peguei-a no meu colo, colocando-a encostada no sofá da sala e penetrei dois dedos na sua buceta, logo os retirando e lambuzando todo aquele rabinho, assim eu a penetrei com calma e depois acelerei mais os movimentos dentro dela.

- Isso sua vadia gostosa, dá seu rabinho pra mim, empina ele pra eu te fazer ficar sem andar amanhã! – nisso aquela cadela empinou o rabinho e eu investi tanto, que logo senti tudo se pressionando e logo eu jorrando dentro e caindo por cima dela.

- Nossa...- Leah arfou – foi uma delícia Jake! Sempre que quiser estarei disponível! – falou com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

- Pode deixar Leah, mas deixa eu ir indo, foi um prazer te comer e mande lembranças para o Seth! – me despedi e vesti minha roupa me retirando do quarto. Me recompus novamente, porque afinal, eu ainda tinha as gatinhas da festa.

_POV Jazz_

Desde ontem que não vejo minha amada fadinha, e não faço a mínima ideia de como irei chegar perto dela, ou que frase irei formular quando me aproximar dela, porque eu nunca passei por nenhuma situação similar. Nunca me apaixonei.

Eu parecia um zumbi nesses dias. Dormia tarde, porque ficava acompanhando meu amor com seu fascínio pela máquina de costura e sua adoração por pedaços de panos, expostos sob a pequena mesa de seu quarto. Seus olhos brilhavam, a cada passada de suas delicadas mãos sobre o tecido fosco. Como eu queria poder me aproximar um pouco que fosse de suas belas mãos, e poder acariciar seu belo rosto, mas claro, eu não tinha forças e muito menos coragem para tocar a campainha da sua casa.

Eu me remoia o dia todo, esperando ansiosamente o crepúsculo para apreciar sua beleza. Mas eu estava decidido. Amanhã, ao entardecer, eu chamaria a Alice para tomar uma xícara de chá aqui em casa.

_(N/a: Eu não iria colocar esse pov, mas não resisti heheh, por isso é curtinho heheh e gente na fic é domingo a festa)_

_POV Emmett_

Tinha acabado de me arrumar para a festa, eram exatamente 6 horas da tarde, e o cabeçudo do Ed estava me esperando no andar debaixo. Passei meu perfume, peguei minha carteira e a chave do meu carro, desci a escada, e lá encontrei o Ed analisando o fissurado do Jazz, que, é claro, estava olhando pela janela da sala. Desde que a baixinha filha dos Swan's apareceu aqui em casa, o Jazz anda meio abitolado na "fadinha dele", como ele fala, mas do nada o cara dá um pulo do sofá e sai correndo pela escada.

- O Ed, que aconteceu com o abitolado do Jazz? – perguntei curioso.

- Deve ser algo com a nossa vizinha novamente! – respondeu o Ed – Mas cadê o Jake?

- Ele falou que ia passar no clube e depois ia direto pra festa. Agora vamos embora, que eu estou louco para pegar as menininhas! – falei sorrindo maroto.

Cada um foi para seu carro, em direção a casa do Sam onde seria a festa. Liguei o som em uma estação agitada, e fui cantando animadamente até a festa. Hoje eu ia aloprar geral na festa do Sam, pegar todas e fuder sem pudor nenhum. Quando fui me aproximando, notei que a festa estava abarrotada de gente, e lotada de menininhas de vestidinhos curtos e prontas pro garanhão Emm aqui. Logo que estacionei avistei o carro do Jake, é melhor eu ir logo antes que o filho de uma boa mãe do meu irmão pegue todas. Sai do carro e fui logo avisando a todos da minha ilustre presença.

- MENINAS, CHEGUEI! – gritei, atraindo a atenção das mulheres da festa e recebendo vários olhares insinuantes. Logo, duas meninas gêmeas super gostosas se aproximaram, e já fui abrindo meu melhor sorriso, porque hoje a empolgação vai ser para duas.

- Olá! – responderam as duas juntas.

- Olá meninas, qual é o nome de vocês? – perguntei, colocando meu braço envolta do pescoço delas.

- Lizandra e Lissandra! – responderam em coro as duas morenas.

- Eu sou Emmett, mas vamos cortar o papo longo. Que tal um _ménage_? – perguntei sorrindo. As meninas se entreolharam e me olharam com um sorriso sacana e responderam juntas.

- Claro, porque não!

- Então vamos aproveitar a festa, gatinhas! – fomos caminhando em direção a casa, fui logo entrando e subindo a escada, porque eu estava a fim de me acabar com essas duas morenas hoje.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto, comecei mordendo o pescoço de uma e apertando o seio da outra, envolvendo o ambiente com curtos e baixos gemidos de ambas as partes. Em seguida desvencilhei do pescoço de uma para beijar sua boca carnuda e começando a apertar seus seios fartos, enquanto apertava com a outra mão o seio da outra irmã. Logo larguei os lábios da Liz para atacar o da Liss, enquanto massageava o seio da Liz, larguei os lábios dela e fui logo botando ordem.

- Tirem a roupa JÁ! – logo que eu falei, as duas foram tirando seus vestidos e ficando somente de calcinha na minha frente. A Liz de vermelha e a Liss de preta, vou me deliciar com esses corpinhos. Assim que elas ficaram nuas, tirei minha camiseta e joguei-a em algum lugar do quarto e dando o mesmo tratamento para minha calça, ficando de boxer vermelha _(N/a: PARA TUDO PRA RESPIRAR *.*) _e chamei-as com o dedo.

- Agora suas putinhas, está na hora de pagar a reza. Então ajoelhem e chupem todo o brinquedinho de vocês até eu gozar nesses rostinhos lindos! – elas se aproximaram e eu tirei meu pau pra fora, esfregando na carinha delas enquanto elas começaram a beijá-lo, massageá-lo e saboreá-lo com seus dedos finos e suas línguas matreiras. Se eu soubesse que seria assim já havia pegado duas de uma vez, na próxima quem sabe trigêmeas. Elas começaram a bater uma pra mim, enquanto uma batia a outra o lambia e colocava na boca. Faltava pouco para eu gozar, só mais um pouco e logo estaria enrabando as duas. – Isso... vou gozar...abram essa boquinha que eu vou despejar o leitinho de vocês... – nem consegui terminar e já estava gozando na cara das duas, me senti um pouco relaxado, mas agora eu quero é bombar muito.

Peguei as duas pelos cabelos e as aproximei, dando um beijo triplo com elas e logo as empurrando sem dó na cama. Segurei na calcinha de ambas e estourei o elástico, fazendo com que as duas bucetinhas ficassem expostas e sedentas a serem metidas pelo meu pau, que já latejava de tanta dor para ser pressionado por elas. Abri as pernas de ambas e coloquei dois dedos dentro de cada uma e fui bombeando forte. A sensação é simplesmente divina, de ver as duas gemendo. Agora por quem eu começo? O meu pau mandou eu escolher a Liz, mas como eu sou safado e teimoso vou escolher a Liss!

Assim que terminei o meu mantra pessoal _(N/a: EU RI!) _tirei meus dedos de dentro da Liss e os chupei, sentindo o gosto do seu gozo que não era dos melhores, mas dava pra alimentar uma geração de pobres adolescentes com os hormônios a mil. Afastei bastante suas pernas e penetrei bem fundo e forte, enquanto beijava a Liz. Continuei com o movimento forte e ritmado dentro da Liss, então empurrei a Liz na cama e penetrei-a com três dedos e comecei um frenesi de dedos dentro dela enquanto eu ia à loucura com a Liss. Logo mudei a posição da Liss e a enrabei com força, enquanto ela soltava um gemido alto e forte.

– Shiuuu cadela! – falei e dei um tapa no seu rabo – agora empina essa bunda gostosa! – ela obedeceu e eu penetrei violentamente no rabo dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas, enquanto eu dava tapas fortes que deixariam marcas nessa bundona dela, logo eu estava sentindo que iria gozar e esporrei dentro dela toda. – Isso cadelinha...rebola pra mim vai...enquanto eu gozo gostoso! – nisso fui mais forte e sai de dentro dela, deixando-a caída na cama enquanto puxava a Liz pelas pernas, apoiando seus tornozelos nos meus ombros e a penetrando com força. Sentia as paredes da buceta dela se comprimindo no meu pau, nisso puxei as pernas da Liss e a penetrei com os meus dedos, igual ao que eu fiz com a vaca da irmã dela.

Continuei penetrando forte e fundo na vadiazinha, enquanto ela gemia alto. Dei uma mordida na sua panturrilha e ela urrou de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu estocava nela. Mas logo inverti a posição fazendo-a se apoiar na barriga da irmã, enquanto eu a enrabava e metia os dedos na irmã dela. Continuei assim na Liz até que eu gozei pela terceira vez na noite, caindo sobre o corpo dela. Dei uns minutos, me levantei e vesti minhas roupas. Dei uma última olhada no quarto e analisei a bagunça que nós três realizamos, soltei uma gargalhada estrondosa e percebi que as duas caíram no sono abraçadas, realmente o Emm mandou bem!

Infelizmente, já era meia noite e se não chegássemos rápido em casa, meus pais não iriam gostar nenhum pouco, porque amanhã teríamos a porcaria das aulas. Então desci a escada e encontrei o Jake agarrado a uma bela de uma loira bem gostosa, e no sofá estava o Ed com uma morena chocolate sentada no colo dele e ele chupando seus seios, pelo jeito a festa foi boa pra todos, mas tínhamos que ir embora. Fui em direção aos meus irmãos e chamei a atenção de ambos.

- Aee Brothers, está na hora da gente ir embora! – falei risonho.

- Porra mano, mas já? – perguntou o Ed.

- Já é meia noite e se a gente não chegar em casa já sabe! – respondi erguendo as mãos.

- Firmeza! Vamos embora cambada! – o Jake falou sorrindo. Direcionamo-nos à saída da casa e fomos conversando.

- Cara, hoje eu tracei uma loira e uma morena! – falou o Ed. _(N/a: Odeio esse tipo de linguagem! Mas faz parte da fic)_

- Além de pegar a gostosa da Leah, peguei uma loira super gostosa na festa! – Jake terminou de falar e ambos olharam para mim sorrindo – E você Emm?

- Eu acabei de enrabar duas gêmeas idênticas! – terminei gargalhando junto com os meus irmãos.

Fomos para nossos carros e assim que entrei no meu coloquei uma música calma, as vezes eu tenho cérebro. Fui dirigindo tranquilamente, até que meu carro começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos. Caramba, meu carrinho está querendo dar problema logo agora! Amanhã a noite vou dar uma verificada na situação do meu brocar, sabe brother + car. Muito inteligente da minha parte, eu sei! Assim que chegamos em casa, estacionei atrás do carro do Ed e fui saindo do carro. Ao entrar em casa, dou de cara com o gay do Jazz olhando pela janela da sala, observando sua fadinha querida.

- Ô Jazz, o que você tem? – perguntou o Jake.

- Simples Jake, eu estou apaixonado por uma fada! – respondeu ele com os olhos brilhando. Nisso, nós três demos risadas da cara do Jazz e subimos cada um para seus respectivos quartos. Ele apaixonado, duvido muito que um dia eu vou me apaixonar!

Logo que cheguei no meu quarto, retirei minha roupa e coloquei junto da roupa suja, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei minha samba-canção do Barney _(N/a: OHHHHH!)_ que só minha mãe tem conhecimento de sua existência e cai logo em um sono profundo!

_CONTINUA..._

_N/a: GENTE MIL PERDÕES! _

_Eu sei que eu demorei erassssss pra postar, mas ta ai um capitulo enorme pra todo mundo! _

_Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo viu! Foi tenso terminá-lo huahuahuu_

_E ai, o Jazz é mesmo um abitolado?_

_O Jake e o Emm são insaciáveis?_

_Quem será o vulto do Ed? _

_Obrigada pelo maravilhosos reviews! __**AMO VCS! E QUERO MUITOSSSS PARA POSTAGEM DO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**_

_E NÃO DEIXEM DE ME ACOMPANHAR EINH!_

_Kisses and Butterfly's for all S2_

_Anna R Black_

_N/b: Olá pessoal! Demorei, mas finalmente meu PC voltou e a primeira coisa que fiz foi betar o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem dele assim como eu. _

_Realmente sinto muito pela demora!_

_Beijos. Angela._

E deixem seus reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo!


	7. Capitulo 6 – Quebrando o carro!

Capitulo anterior

_Logo que cheguei no meu quarto, retirei minha roupa e coloquei junto da roupa suja, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei minha samba-canção do Barney ____(N/a: OHHHHH!)__ que só minha mãe tem conhecimento de sua existência e cai logo em um sono profundo! _

_**CONTINUA...**_

**Capitulo 6 – Quebrando o carro!**

**Segunda 10 de maio de 2010 **

_**POV Emmett**_

Acordei bem disposto para ir à aula hoje, mas assim que pus os pés fora da cama, tropecei e fui de cara com tudo na porcaria do chão. **MAS QUE PORRA MEU!** Quando eu virei para olhar o despertador... **PUTA QUE PARIU! 10 MINUTOS PRA BATER AQUELA MERDA DO SINAL DA ESCOLA E NINGUÉM ME ACORDOU!**

Peguei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente e a vesti, passei perfume e desci correndo para a cozinha, percebi que não tinha ninguém lá e nem café pronto. **MAS QUE DROGA! TODOS SAIRAM E NINGUÉM LEMBROU DE MIM! **

Corri para o carro e sai arrancando pro colégio, meu mau humor era evidente, porque além de acordar atrasado, não ter comido, nem banho eu consegui tomar! Na hora do intervalo eu vou falar muito para os energúmenos dos meus irmãos!

Entrei no estacionamento do colégio e estacionei o meu carro com tudo. Fui correndo para a entrada da escola, mas quando eu chego lá à merda do portão tinha acabado de fechar!

Então fui em direção a entrada para a diretoria, já que eu cheguei atrasado. Entrando lá na sala da diretora ela mostra a cadeira em frente à mesa dela e me convida para sentar.

- Senhor Cullen, você está atrasado e só poderá freqüentar as aulas... – nem esperei ela terminar e já fui me levantando.

- Tudo bem Senhora! – falei já me retirando.

- Senhor Cullen eu ainda não terminei! – a diretora falou aumentando o tom de voz.

- Sim Senhora! – voltei e me sentei novamente.

- Devido ao seu atraso você terá que ficar na sala de detenção! – **PUTA QUE PARIU! ESSA VELHA ESTÁ TIRANDO UMA!**

- Tudo bem! – respondi de mau humor e ela mandou eu me retirar.

Sai da sala da diretora e me encaminhei para a sala de detenção, quando cheguei lá tinha uns caras estranhos olhando pra mim de forma duvidosa, então sentei o mais longe possível deles e abaixei a cabeça na mesa. Fiquei lá pensando e estava quase dormindo, quando comecei a sentir um incomodo na minha orelha esquerda, levantei o rosto da mesa e me deparo com todos os caras estranhos me rodeando e lambendo os lábios, mas que **PORRA É ESSA!**

- Hummm delícia! Como você é forte! – **ESSA NÃO!** Já não basta eu estar na detenção e a diretora me põe junto de um **BANDO DE BOIOLA!**

- Caras... – comecei a falar lentamente e respirando fundo para não surtar – eu não curto a fruta de vocês!

- Tudo bem bofe! A gente faz você gostar! – falou um dos caras com um sorriso malicioso.

Então eles começaram a se aproximar mais e mais, e eu me afastava lentamente deles, mas chegou uma hora que não dava para esquivar mais, e eles já estavam bem perto, quando a porta se abriu! **UHUUU SALVO PELO GONGO!** Ou devo dizer porta?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o inspetor.

- Nada! – responderam os boiolas na maior calma.

- Nada o caramba, senhor inspetor! – falei quase gritando – Esses caras estavam me assediando!

- De novo! – falou o senhor inspetor suspirando fundo – O que eu faço com vocês meninos? Não tem uma vez que vocês se abdicam de fazer isso! – terminou olhando para cada um bem sério. – Vamos senhor Cullen!

Assim que ele me chamou eu fui correndo pegar minhas coisas na mesa e sai da sala. Me encostei na parede e agradeci por não estar mais junto daquelas aberrações! Acompanhei o inspetor até uma sala vazia dessa vez e ele me deu alguns exercícios para fazer para passar o tempo.

(...)

Finalmente chegou a hora do intervalo e eu ia sentar a bronca nos idiotas dos meus irmãos. Chegando ao refeitório fui sentar na nossa mesa e fiquei aguardando aquelas bichas idiotas. Estava já na metade do intervalo e nada deles, mas é uma merda mesmo, eles cabularam as aulas e nem me falaram nada, **FILHOS DE UMA BOA MÃE, DEIXA EU CHEGAR EM CASA!**

Resolvi sair um pouco e tomar um ar fresco para esfriar a minha cabeça, que está fervendo de raiva. Chegando lá fora me sentei perto de uma árvore, olhei para o céu e gritei:

- **POXA... NINGUÉM ME AMA! DÁ UM SINAL PRA MIM!** – e assim que terminei de falar a porcaria de um pombo resolver se aproveitar da minha digníssima pessoa e usufruir de mim como seu banheiro ambulante.

Sai bufando em direção à entrada e de longe, em um canto na parede, avisto nada menos que a vadia da Lauren se atracando com o jardineiro da escola. **QUE NOJO**! Nem morto chego perto dessa garota novamente! Continuei meu percurso em direção a entrada e esbarro na diretora da escola. **BONITO EMMETT**, esbarra na coroa, sua situação já está ótima!

- Senhor Cullen, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou a diretora.

- Me desculpe pelo esbarrão, senhora! – eu ainda tinha um pouco de educação – Hoje não é um dia de sorte pra mim, e acabei de ser usado como banheiro por um pombo nojento. – na hora que eu terminei de falar a diretora fez cara de nojo e olhou na minha cara.

- Tudo bem senhor Cullen! Volte para casa, descanse e se limpe porque você está começando a feder a pássaro! - **FINALMENTE ALGO DE BOM ME ACONTECEU!**

**- **Muito obrigado diretora! – agradeci e mudei meu percurso para o estacionamento da escola. Fui para o meu carro, sentei devagar para não sujar meu amado automóvel e comecei a dirigir, mas preferi não voltar pra casa. Resolvi ir ao clube e aproveitar o sol bonito que está surgindo para me bronzear um pouco, e como lá eu tenho roupas não será nenhum problema. Liguei o rádio e deixei tocando em uma estação qualquer.

_The Veronicas/ Popular –_ .com/watch?v=ATP_NqMQ_Q8&feature=grec

Cheguei ao clube e de longe avisto os idiotas dos meus irmãos, mas to sem paciência nenhuma de ir até eles, deixo para brigar com todo mundo quando chegar em casa. Fui para os vestiários e joguei minha camiseta no lixo, peguei uma toalha, uma sunga e outros objetos pessoais para o banho e percebi que não tinha nenhuma cueca minha guardada, teria que usar a mesma até chegar em casa. Droga! Retirei minha calça e minha samba calça do Barney e tomei uma ducha fria_._ Sai, coloquei minha sunga, guardei o restante dos meus pertences e fui mergulhar um pouco e relaxar.

A água estava maravilhosa, fresquinha e agradável. **PORRA MANO, QUE PALAVREADO DE BICHA É ESSE!** Depois de nadar um pouco fui para as cadeiras de praia do clube, me deitar e tomar um sol. Pedi um suco de laranja para um dos garotos que trabalhavam por lá e tomei-o de um gole só então o cansaço me pegou e eu acabei adormecendo.

_(...)_

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE DOR! – **gritei. 

**PUTA QUE PARIU! COMO EU SOU BURRO!**

Que horas serão agora? Tentei levantar da cadeira de praia e senti uma dor enorme no meu corpo, mas é uma **MERDA** mesmo, acabei passando a tarde toda nessa porra de lugar e queimei meu corpo todo! Quero só ver quando eu for me olhar no espelho, o estrago deve estar horrível!

Levantei com muita dificuldade e fui me arrastando até o vestiário, peguei o meu relógio, eram 08h00min da noite, caramba, já é de noite! Eu fui me olhar no espelho e quando finalmente cheguei em frente a ele...

**EU TO PARECENDO O PATRICK**!_ (N/a: vulgo amigo do Bob Esponja)_

Eu to super vermelho e com o corpo dolorido! Coloquei minha cueca do Barney minha calça com muita dificuldade e uma camiseta regata preta, e fui caminhando calmamente até o meu carro. Meu corpo rangia a cada passo que eu dava, cheguei no meu carro e abri a porta lentamente, sentei nele delicadamente e o liguei. Fui em direção a minha casa, dirigindo devagar e colocando uma música tranquila para acalmar meus nervos.

_John Mayer ft. Taylor Swift/ Half of my heart_ - .com/watch?v=5TuTtLyjww4&feature=fvst

Estava me aproximando de casa quando começo a ver uma fumaça saindo do capo do meu carro. **ESPERA... FUMAÇA!** Brequei imediatamente no meio da rua deserta e sai do carro com tudo.

- **MEU CORPO! **– senti a ardência corroendo meu corpo por inteiro.

Fui até o capo e o levantei e uma grande quantidade de fumaça saiu de dentro dele me fazendo tossir muito. Fechei o capo bufando de tanta raiva pelo meu dia _"maravilhoso"_, fui para trás do meu carro empurrá-lo sozinho. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos, enquanto eu forçava meu corpo dolorido e suado empurrando meu carro até minha casa. Quando estava me aproximando de casa reparei que não tinha ninguém lá. Ótimo! Mas reparei que no vizinho tinha alguém mexendo no carro, provavelmente o Charlie estava revisando o carro dele.

_Rihanna/ Shut up and drive_ - .com/watch?v=up7pvPqNkuU

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride. I'm a fine tuned supersonic speed machine Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead_

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go._

Parei o carro com certa dificuldade e deixei a música tocando, caminhei em direção a garagem dos vizinhos lentamente. Quando estava me aproximando, resolvi falar para que o Charlie não levasse um susto e criasse mais problemas para mim.

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights. If you can baby boy, then we can go all night. 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 Baby you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive._

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac. Start over drive with a whole lot of boom impact. You look like you can handle what's under my hood. You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would._

- Hei Charlie, você pode dar uma mão com o meu carro? – comecei falando um pouco alto caso ele não me escutasse. - Eu estava voltando para casa, e começou a soltar fumaça do capo... – continuei a falar tudo o que aconteceu com o carro e desde quando ele estava ruim.

_BRIDGE I: So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go._

**ESPERA**... não é o Charlie que está debaixo do carro! O Charlie não tem curvas e não usa bota com salto!

_*Momento slowmotion on*_

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights. If you can baby boy, then we can go all night. Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 Baby you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive._

_Your Maybach ain't got what I got Get it get it, don't stop, It's a short shot Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry I ain't need to worry, so step inside And ride, ride, ride, ride, ride, ride, ride..._

Quando reparo melhor me sai de baixo do carro uma puta loiraça linda, balançando os cabelos brilhantes como o sol. Vestindo um macacão cinza aberto até embaixo do umbigo, o qual valorizava suas curvas, e um micro top preto que delineava os seios fartos, com botas pretas até o joelho que deixavam ela super sexy e ainda colocaria qualquer mecânico no chinelo.

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go,go._

Fiquei hipnotizado com os movimentos dela. Ela se aproximava de mim com um olhar sério que faria qualquer cara desmaiar, um felino defendendo seus filhotes. Parei de respirar por um momento e engoli em seco, esperando a hora de ela atacar e...

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights. If you can baby boy, then we can go all night. Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 Baby you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive (x4)_

_*Momento slowmotion off*_

- Moço? Algum problema? – acordei do meu momento profundo no instante que escutei a bela voz do anjo loiro.

- Anh... Oi desculpe! – **QUE PORRA É ESSA? EU TÔ GAGUEJANDO?** – Eu pensei que era o Charlie!

- Tudo bem! Você quer falar com o meu pai? – **NÃO CREIO QUE ESSA LINDA ANJINHA É FILHA DO CHARLIE!**

- Eu ia pedir ajuda pra ele, meu carro acabou dando problema e eu não entendo muito de mecânica! – falei sinceramente.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – contei tudo o que aconteceu com o carro desde o outro dia. – Hum, é melhor a gente verificar o que aconteceu na sexta pode ser? Ou você tem muita pressa? Porque eu estou dando um jeitinho no meu carro e acho que só terminarei na quinta feira, aí eu podia te ajudar! – terminou de falar com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Tudo bem por mim! – respondi sorridente, só de pensar em ficar um pouquinho mais perto dela, meu sorriso já aumentava. – Eu sou Emmett, mas pode me chamar de Ursão ou Emm se você quiser! – dei o meu melhor sorriso e ela respondeu.

- Muito prazer Emmett, eu me chamo Rosalie, mas pode me chamar de Rose! – falou sorridente, estendendo sua mão em minha direção.

Assim que retirei minhas mãos do bolso da calça, aconteceu o pior, o botão arrebentou e minha calça foi com tudo pro chão, mostrando minha samba canção do Barney. Na hora eu simplesmente travei, senti meu rosto esquentando de tanta vergonha.

- Err... – começou uma Rose sem graça – acho melhor você levantar suas calças!

- É... Ah... des-des-cul-pe não era mi-mi-nha intenção! – falei gaguejando – Eu vou entrando, a gente se fala depois.

Fui correndo para casa, entrei tropeçando enquanto eu tentava colocar as calças. Depois que entrei fui até a janela da sala, que dava para o quintal, assim eu poderia ver um pouco da beleza da minha fascinante vizinha. Fiquei admirando-a um pouco e logo subi para o meu quarto, para retirar a minha calça que estourou e aproveitei para tomar um banho relaxante antes de jantar.

Após o banho coloquei uma calça de moletom cinza e uma regata preta e resolvi mexer um pouco no computador. Entrei em alguns sites de jogos e revistas pornôs, acessei meu myspace e twitter, entrei no redtube (N/a: Redtube é a versão pornô de vídeos) e deixei um vídeo qualquer passando e comecei a bater uma pra mim pra relaxar, mas minha mente sempre vagava nas curvas da minha ursinha. **QUE COSA DE GAY EMMETT! VOCÊ É MUITO MACHO!**

Continuei com a minha festinha particular até me aliviar e respirar tranquilamente de novo. Arrumei a mini bagunça do meu quarto, quando escutei o barulho de carros e portas sendo abertas.

- Mas eles vão ter que se explicar! – falei sussurrando.

Desliguei o computador e desci para a cozinha, encontrando meus irmãos e meus pais. **DROGA! **Não poderei falar com eles na frente dos meus pais!

- Oi querido, como você está? – perguntou amavelmente minha mãe me abraçando. – Filho, por que você está tão vermelho? – minha mãe começou a ficar preocupada.

- Vou maravilhosamente bem mãe! Isso não é nada, só passar uma pomadinha que resolve! – falei sorrindo amarelo para minha mãe e depois fuzilando meus irmãos. – Hoje eu conheci uma das filhas do Charlie.

- Quem você... – antes que a minha mãe terminasse de falar, o Jasper boiola a interrompeu.

- Você viu a Alice? Ela veio aqui? Ela perguntou por mim? O que ela falou? – falou um Jazz afoito e sem respirar.

- Calma filho! – falou meu pai rindo, fazendo o Jazz corar. Eu sei, ele é gay!

- Não foi a Alice! – a cara de decepção do Jasper foi muito triste, de repente a expressão dele mudou e ele saiu correndo para o andar de cima, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. – Foi a Rosalie! – só de pensar nela meu coração palpitou de uma forma estranha.

- E ai como ela é? – perguntou um Jake interessado. Mas ao escutar isso me deu um aperto no peito e uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Ela é linda e não é pro seu bico! – respondi o fuzilando com os olhos, o qual meus pais e o Jake estranharam.

- Relaxem! – começou o Ed tranquilamente, atraindo a atenção para ele. – Síndrome de Jazz também, vocês não perceberam?

Que merda é essa de Síndrome que o cabeçudo está falando? Pelo jeito nem o Jake entendeu que porcaria é essa, mas também ele é burro pra caramba! Ele não entenderia nem se eu fizesse um desenho pra ele! Nisso o Jazz desceu correndo novamente e saiu em direção para a garagem, ninguém entendeu a sua atitude, mas deixa pra lá!

- Mãe, o que tem pra comer? – precisava me alimentar, pois estava com muita fome.

- Tem uma panela de macarronada! –respondeu sorridente – Você quer?

- Pode encher o prato mãe! – minha mãe foi pegar os pratos para que todos pudessem comer.

Ficamos conversando, enquanto minha mãe preparava a mesa e logo nós começamos a comer a bela macarronada que só minha mãezinha linda sabe fazer. Terminei de comer e deixei meu prato na pia, dei um beijo em agradecimento na minha mãe e fui para a sala. Enquanto eu estava sozinho resolvi olhar pela janela e tive a linda imagem da Rosalie, encostada no capo do seu carro e olhando para o céu. Como ela é linda e delicada, cada curva dela me lembrava uma perfeita pintura, minha Eva, minha Vênus, meu fruto proibido*¹. Não conseguia compreender o que o meu ser interior estava sentindo, mas me fazia um enorme bem. Sai dos meus devaneios quando as antas, meus irmãos, entraram na sala.

- Seus desnaturados, vocês nem me acordaram hoje! – falei emburrado. – Cheguei atrasado ao colégio, e tive um dia horrível!

- Quem disse que nós fomos pra escola hoje? – o Jacob e o Edward se olharam com um sorrisinho estranho no rosto.

- Aonde vocês foram? – perguntei curioso. **A QUAL É? EU SOU CURIOSO!**

- De madrugada nós fomos para uma festinha na casa do Josh e de lá fomos pra um motel, passamos a manhã por lá e de tarde fomos para o clube – respondeu o Jake.

- Vou indo para o meu quarto me exercitar! Vê se amanhã vão para a escola, que eu estou sem carro! – falei já indo em direção à escada.

- O que aconteceu com o seu carro? – perguntou o Edward.

- Não sei! A Rose, sexta feira vai me ajudar! – só de pensar no nome dela, me dava uma alegria tão grande.

Meus irmãos se olharam e balançaram a cabeça, eu segui para o meu quarto. Lá eu tirei minha camiseta regata e minha calça de moletom e comecei a fazer flexões e abdominais _(N/a: __**RESPIRA FUNDO**__ *.*)_, depois fui olhar através da janela e reparei que a Rose não estava mais arrumando seu carro e aquilo me apertou o coração, senti saudades de escutar sua voz! Fui tomar uma ducha rápida e vesti meu pijama, peguei meu celular e coloquei-o para tocar de manhã, caso os idiotas dos meus irmãos se esqueçam de mim, joguei-me na cama e cai no mundo dos sonhos. Aonde tinha uma menina de cachos loiros*² e de vestido azul sentada à mesa comendo mingau e eu era um urso brincalhão que ficava admirando-a.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Legenda:**_

***¹ - **Referência à pintura de Botticelli "O Nascimento de Vênus!"

*² - Referência a história da "Cachinhos Dourados"

**N/a: **_Oie amores!_

_**NÃO ME MATEM!**_

_Eu sei que demorei horrores pra postar aqui, mas eu estava resolvendo problemas do meu serviço me deixando impossibilitada de terminar a história! _

_**MAS VOLTEI!**_

_E vocês sentiram minha falta?_

_O que acharam desse capitulo? Gostaram das mudanças que estão ocorrendo? Gostaram do dia maravilhoso do nosso Emm? _

_Essa historinha ainda vai dar o que falar einh! E o que será que o Jazz está aprontando?_

_Não percam o próximo capítulo!___

_Kisses and butterflys for all S2_

_Anna R Black_

N/b: Olá pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas quando o computador não colabora fica difícil betar o capítulo. Esperem que tenham gostado e rido muito com esse capítulo.

Beijos. Angela.


End file.
